


双视角/黑泽/安达

by dxyqlshga



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxyqlshga/pseuds/dxyqlshga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. 双视角01

【黑泽】

明天就是小可爱的30岁生日了，得找个理由和他一起过生日。唉，可恶，今晚又要应酬了，不能陪小可爱过生日了！以后一定补上！

这几个星期，按照平常上班的时间，怎么都看不到小可爱，或许是他有事提前了吧？不如我也提前一点，人又少，又能和小可爱偶遇了。  
真好，今天终于遇到小可爱了，今天肯定是幸运的一天！  
“早安啊。“不知道该怎么面对小可爱，我还是用我的职业微笑好了。  
嗯？他怎么离我远远的，是，是发现了什么了吗？  
电梯里好挤，谢谢，给我创造这么一个机会！  
今天的小可爱也依旧光芒万丈呢！哎呀，离他好近，他身上的味道好好闻，头发都睡弯了，怎么这么可爱呢！天！我离他越来越近了。  
出电梯的人把我挤着了，不行，不能让小可爱也让人挤到。出电梯的人太猛了，没办法，顺势“咚“了小可爱。天，我都心跳怎么越来越快，不会被小可爱听到吧，会不会吓着他呀。  
这趟电梯真的好漫长，像做梦一样，耶，今天也要元气满满！加油！黑泽！

天，他们的组长怎么这么废柴，什么是都找我的小可爱麻烦！行，那就这样办好了，对不起了，小可爱！我真的找不到其他机会了！

“部长，我们最近有一项活动需要数据整理，但是最近又业务繁忙，我们组无空整理，能拜托您安排别的小组帮一下吗？我看后勤组的工作效率是可以胜任这项工作的。”  
“那就这样安排吧，我等会跟后勤组说一下。”  
太好了！

小可爱还在吗?我今天好像看到小可爱接过了废柴组长的任务了，我现在赶回去还来得及吧。  
哟西，果然还在！不愧是我！

“安达你还在啊？”太好了太好了，那我就有理由留下来和他单独相处了！表情管理有些失控，不自觉地微微笑了起来。  
“我买多了的，要是不介意你就用来提提神吧！”递过去一罐咖啡。

他接过去了!他接了他接了！

那么接下来该做些什么呢！对了！找数据，我都差点忘了这是自己创造来的机会了。  
“我去找下数据，你在这里等我。“  
踏着愉快地步伐去找资料了，对于这些资料，他再熟悉不过了，都是他和同事们打拼下来的战绩。

“干嘛这么说，”突然被夸，心里咯噔了一下，他怎么夸我了！！！

这个数据需要和小可爱核对，哎呀，小可爱认真工作的样子真的让人看了又爱又心疼，对不起了。  
他身上好好闻哦，以后得创造更多机会到他身边吸吸这种香气，怎么以前在别人身上就没有闻过呢？得先办法去找一下相同的气味，太好闻了，有什么办法能把这种气味留下吗？牙白，受不了受不了，好想快进到那一刻！想抱着他狂吸！  
哇呜，他耳后痣好性感哦，我……我……受不了，受不了！！

小可爱，怎么这就去厕所了，趁着空无一人，气急败坏地跺了跺脚，难道是我表现得太明显了吗？这种不知道结果的暗恋，什么时候才可以结束。

工作到这个点，也终于算是做完了，哟西，这回总能顺利成章了吧。

天冷了，幸好包包里备了一条围巾，应该挺适合他的吧。  
帮他围围巾的时候，他的样子好乖哦，好想带回家！“去我家过夜吧！”  
他不会拒绝的！他还没拥有拒绝别人的能力！  
太好了在安达生日那天顺路买的睡衣终于排上用场了，不愧是我那天虔诚地许了愿望！  
要是他能穿着那套睡衣睡在我身边……哇，想想都觉得兴奋呢！

天，我昨天没有收拾，家里还挺乱的诶。要被小可爱看到了，昨天没有收拾的薯片和漫画书！

睡衣，早就准备好了。早已经迫不及待想看到小可爱穿上这套睡衣的模样了，也不知道合不合身。他穿上这套睡衣，擦头发的样子一定很可爱，如果加上小可爱的笑容，那我此生无憾了。等什么时候他成为了我的枕边人……哇……

小可爱先去洗澡了，待会我就可以在拥有他气味的浴室里泡澡了，这，这真的不是梦吗！  
洗完澡出来，一定会渴吧，让我泡好柠檬水给我的小可爱！

不知道那套睡衣合不合他身呢？也没有好好地量尺码，唉。

他出来了！他今天用的是我家的沐浴露，不知道他会不会嫌弃呢，这样一来，我便短暂地能拥有小可爱身上的味道了。这套睡衣，真的好适合他！果然没有买错！

“那，我去洗澡了。”呼吸着小可爱洗完澡的余气，感觉这一刻自己是世界上最幸福的人。

待会见到安达要说些什么呢？跟他谈谈漫画？什么时候漫画单行本上新了，我们可以一起买呢？或者说，邀请他来家里一起讨论漫画的情节？

啊，小可爱睡了，那“辛苦了。”  
对了，手机在刚刚给小可爱铺床的时候落在了那边，得拿回来。

小可爱的睡颜，这是天使吧！这是天使才有的睡颜吧！天哪！我何德何能能看到如此可爱的睡颜！这可让我怎么能睡着呢！

一夜未眠，应该干些什么，又不应该干些什么？

想想明天做些什么早饭吧！  
荤素搭配好，配上刚出锅热腾腾的白米饭，就这样定了！

余光看到了小可爱，起床了，天哪，怎么他连起床都这么可爱，“起床啦~”噫，我这个怎么语气有点像哄小孩。  
听说小可爱喜欢吃甜口的玉子烧，先确认一下吧，要是这条料不准确那该多不好。脑子虽然这样想，可是手已经拿起一小撮白糖，嘴上刚问完就机械化地把糖洒在了玉子烧上。

小可爱夸我的饭菜做的好吃，只不过是向酒店的厨师长请教了一下日式饭菜的做法，再加以实践罢了。  
咳，我的小可爱，我之前以为你在公司午餐因为早上来不及准备饭菜吃饭团就算了，没想到你餐餐都是靠便利店的饭团，那怎么能行，没有营养的呀。  
“那要不你天天都来吃？”不知道为什么，这句话就脱口而出了，我是想试探还是……这确实是我内心真实的想法，没有把小可爱吓到吧。  
“我开玩笑的，安达你真的是老实呢！”我是真心的，真心希望每天都能吃到新鲜热辣的饭菜，而不是只是和冷冰冰的饭团过日子。

要上班了，小可爱的领带怎么整理得这么粗糙，让我帮他整理一下吧，笨手笨脚的叫可爱真的可爱得让人说不出话来呢。  
小可爱要把围巾还我了，还说要帮我洗干净了再给我，怎么可以，如果洗掉了，那小可爱的味道岂不是没有了，不行不行。

【安达】

今天就是29岁的最后一天了，会有什么奇迹发生吗？母胎29年364天的我能脱单吗？欸，我又不可能主动出击，遇上喜欢的人……不要想这些不实际的，还是好好工作吧。

休息间，黑泽经过了我工位，对我说了声“辛苦了，“女同事们还没等黑泽停下脚步，就已经围着他了，真羡慕啊，他的异性缘真好，要是我什么时候有他一个优点，我就不至于桃花运为0了。

30岁了，再也不是20多岁的人了，可是我的人生会有什么改变吗？没有吧，手机里仅有的两条祝福短信，是妈妈和基友发来的，谢谢哈，在我人生路途上，谢谢有你们还惦记着我。

我以为，30岁的我依旧是那个平平无奇的打工仔，组长所说的那个都市传说，只不过是骗人的，对不起，我不该怀疑的！我真的成为了魔法师！

我已经连续几个星期提早上班了，我有点控制不住自己读心的能力，远离人群是我现在所能做到的最力所能及的事情了。  
我以为我提早上班就遇不见熟人了，没想到还是在电梯门口遇到了黑泽，今天的黑泽依旧光芒万丈，我什么时候能像他一样优秀就好了。  
出于本能，还是离他远一点好，我真的怕控制不了自己的读心术。

为什么早晨的电梯依旧这么挤，欸，碰到黑泽了，对不起，我八卦之心起了，我不是故意读心的！  
“她的头发睡弯了。”到底是哪个幸运女孩能被黑泽看上，嘿嘿。  
欸，别挤啊，黑泽靠过来了！  
“安达不会听到我小鹿乱撞的心跳吧？“什么什么？不对不对，一定是我读错了。  
“靠这么近真的好吗？“嗯？黑泽，你不对劲！  
还没缓过劲来，电梯到了10楼了。  
“今天也要加油哦！”黑泽还是那个微笑脸，但是，我怎么觉得这个微笑意味深长。  
整理一下先吧，欸？是我头发睡乱了。

组长今天的任务又推给了我，可恶，为什么我开不了口拒绝别人，真的是拜这个魔法所赐我又一口答应了组长的要求！算了算了，看开点，回家也是一个人，还不如在公司加班。

太难了！太难了！组长真的会坑人，呜呜，今晚通宵能做得完吗。

嗯？黑泽还没走吗？我记得他去跑业务了，这么晚回来公司还有事吗？咳，他这么优秀的人，下班应该去约会吧，怎么会回来呢。

“谢谢！”碰到黑泽手的那一刻，魔法又开始生效了：是我特意买的。  
脑子里哐当了一声，保……保持距离吧

黑泽提出要帮我找数据，没等我开口他就快步走了。  
工作能力这么强，我何时才能赶得上啊？

数据来了，没想到黑泽这么了解，需要多少数据都心里有底，哪像自己，诶。  
“你好厉害哦，工作做的好，又受身边人信任。”

核对数据，牙白，黑泽靠得越来越近了，他在想些什么？怎么都不是工作上的事情？他越来越不对劲了，什么，他说我耳后的痣，受不了了！“对不起！”跑去厕所避难了。

没什么人加班，厕所自然也没有人，对着镜子，仔细看，才发现自己耳后真的有颗痣，活久见，怎么从来没人告诉过自己，也是，也没有什么人注意过自己，自己不过是淹没在人堆里的一个平凡人罢了，过好自己的生活，完成本分工作，出于工作上的礼貌交流，仅此而已。

抛开私人情感，工作依然要继续，托了黑泽的福，不用通宵就做完了。他的工作能力，真的好强！

啊嚏，夜深了，是冷了点，下次注意带件保暖的衣服回公司备着好了。黑泽怎么过来了，他还拿着围巾想要给我，怎么能这样，冷着了我没事，我在公司也没那么重要，但黑泽可是我们的王牌销售，还要带徒弟，他比我重要多了。

“啪”只听见手提包落地的声音，然后我都脑袋空空，整个人不由自主地定在那里，那又是什么魔力！是黑泽的控制力吗？完全动不了，可恶，怎么魔法又开始了！  
“安达真是一个温柔的人。“  
我……我是吗？从来没有人跟我这么说过，他们只会拜托我做事，而不会拒绝的我也只是一口答应下来了，工作认真负责也只是本职工作而已，只想把它做好不出差错就好了。怎么会有人……在关注我这个小透明…………  
黑泽提醒我，都到这个点了电车都没有了，我去网吧住好了。  
可恶，为什么我又不懂得拒绝！直接跟着黑泽回家了！  
当黑泽的手碰到了自己的肩膀，什么？黑泽这个脑瓜子里到底在想些什么东西！！！

黑泽到底，想，干嘛？  
没事，我有魔法护体，不怕他乱来！

黑泽的家好干净哦，诶，我这种死宅的家怎么能跟人家金牌销售相比啦！醒醒，安达！

原来黑泽也喜欢看漫画吃薯片啊！原来不止我一个死宅是这样！嘿嘿，居然能找到和黑泽的共同点！

睡衣，我和黑泽的身形不太像，他比我更高大些，会不会不合适呢？既然住到别人家了就听别人的安排吧！  
欸，黑泽的脑子里又在想些什么！！！  
天，我都心跳怎么开始加快了。

接过睡衣，都没敢正眼看黑泽，就去洗澡了。  
他这份心意，是怎么回事，不想了不想了，顺其自然吧。

睡衣，意外地合身呢？他怎么买到合我身的睡衣的，他真的好厉害哦！  
安达，不要想太多了，你来这里只是借宿而已！我们的关系只是同期而已！嗯！

“我洗好了。”  
怎么黑泽的眼神都变了，他怎么看呆了，不对不对，我待会还是早点睡为上，鬼知道他会干出什么来！

在被窝里躺好，为什么在黑泽家，连打地铺都那么舒服，他总是能把身边的每个人都照顾得那么好。

对不起，我不知道该怎么面对你，所以我才选择了这种方式逃避，你太好了，我也不知道该怎么去接受这份心意。

欸，黑泽不是洗完澡了吗？为什么不直接回自己的房间而是朝着我这个方向走来，他……不会是想干些什么见不得人的事吧，不要不要，我还没有准备好。

幸好，他只是拿了手机就走了，吓死了。这可让我怎么睡啊！太累了，还是……

黑泽家的被铺真的是好舒服哦，除了昨天出了点小意外以外，舒服得真的可以秒睡的那种！

好香！被香醒了，好久没有闻过这样热腾腾的厨房气了，这不是在老家才有的吗，想念妈妈做的菜了。  
这是黑泽在做菜吗？ 好久没有吃过别人新鲜做的饭了。  
“甜口。“刚睡醒，脑子还没反应过来，甜口的玉子烧最好吃了。

还是我最爱吃的日式饭菜，天哪！这简直是太懂我了！难道他也喜欢吃？！  
太好吃了吧，黑泽难道不是隐藏的大厨吗！

好羡慕黑泽啊，自己会做饭，还做得那么好吃，哪像我自己这么随便，三餐都是靠便利店的饭团过活，其实也是自己没有太高要求，能生存就好啦。  
他舔了一口筷子，然后说了什么？不不不，他一定是脑子错乱说错话了。我笑一笑就可以糊弄过去啦哈哈哈。

完全摸不着头脑，黑泽帮我整理领带，我以前也是这样打的，都行啦，不是销售人员也不需要那么严谨嘛。牙白，怎么又开始不自觉地读心了呢。  
“睡颜真的很像天使呢！“什么？什么天使？”很可惜没有拍下来。“还要拍下来，我一个普通人睡觉有什么好看的啦！  
对了，昨天的围巾，洗了再还给黑泽吧，他不让我洗还抢了过来，我还以为是因为特殊材质，需要去特定的店里才能洗，他居然在想“洗掉了就很可惜？“救命，他到底在干嘛啦！没想到他一表人才的品囊下这么痴汉！


	2. Chapter 2

【黑泽】  
嗯？小可爱的废柴组长叫我？是上次的工作有什么问题吗？

你们部门的安达给我添麻烦了？哼，还好说，要不是你这个废柴！嗯？这次叫我过来要夸我做得好，嗯我知道，我有能力做不过推到你们组罢了。

六角，你在插什么嘴，前辈说话的时候你安静一点行不行，别老是叽叽喳喳的吵死了。

废柴组长，你有事吗？要谢也应该是你谢我对吧？要不是你把工作推给我的小可爱，他至于这么加班法吗？

什么东西？厚北商会的资料也要我的小可爱去整理？我看你是得寸进尺吧？  
小可爱，你怎么就不会拒绝呢！

作为小可爱的前辈，你不知道下属的工作能力到哪里吗？什么事情都推给小可爱，我看你就是欠收拾！  
但是还是得拿出那一副对谁都很友好的表情，“如果要感谢的话，就请跟安达说。”他才是你真正要感谢的人。 

走了，要去跑业务了，六角又在我旁边叽叽喳喳了，他肯定是觉得我跨部门帮助别人很奇怪对吧，没办法，那是我喜欢的人，我必须要把他放到心尖尖上。

终于搞完今天所有的事情了，不知道我都小可爱还在不在公司。公司的灯依然亮着，小可爱的工位也没有收拾，他一定还没有走。目送同事们一个个离开公司，小可爱还没回来，难道他又遇上什么麻烦了吗？再等等吧，累了一天了，想见他。

小可爱终于回来了！可以亲手把今天他那个废柴组长提出的工作资料给他了，我能做的也不多。  
为了不让小可爱有负担，我只称是同期之间的帮助，这样，他一定回接受吧？

小可爱接过了！怎么这么不小心，把资料都掉了呢，真是一个小笨蛋呀~为什么他手忙脚乱的样子也这么可爱！惹得我都忍不住笑了。  
小可爱能收下我的资料真的太好了，要是以后能有多点这样的机会让我帮他那该多好啊。

帮小可爱整理资料，正好多光明正大地瞟多两眼他。我想无时无刻都见到小可爱，他总是在公司顶着一张容易被人欺负的脸，也不怎么笑，要是能见到他的笑颜那就更好了，要是能和他有更深入的发展，那该多好，我也不敢奢求什么了，现在只是他的同期，和他同一间公司，我也已经很满足了。

嗯？小可爱刚刚是叫了我两次吗？为什么要跟我说对不起，小傻瓜，你刚刚掉资料下地也不是你的错啦，我没有跟你交接好我也有锅的啦。

接下来应该做什么？该做的我都做了，再留下来，就会显得很奇怪吧？那我先回去了。其实我也很想和你一起回家的。

嗯？安达？怎么？我的小可爱怎么跑过来扒拉电梯门了？是我的资料有什么问题吗？  
他跟我说话了！！！他！！要！！约！！我！！去！！吃！！饭！！我没听错吧啊啊啊！

【安达】  
为什么喜欢我的人不是女生，要是是女生的话我就不会那么困扰了，但是就算是女生喜欢我，我也不知道怎么办，我也没有任何恋爱的经验，还是不要祸害别人好了。

废柴组长又来了，幸好他这次不是让我去干什么任务，二十跟我说，他觉得我这次工作做得很漂亮，不像我一个人做的，当然了，有黑泽这一个工作能力强的人帮我，当然是不一样的啦！

欸？为什么要叫黑泽！我还没有准备好面对他啊！

组长，你也别再说了，什么答谢黑泽，我现在根本不想和黑泽独处一室好不好！我害怕黑泽会对我做出……

其实，黑泽你也帮了我好大忙啦，不要这样，你真的是一个很好很好的人！

呀，组长又给我一样工作了！我一定会好好完成的！像黑泽一样，成为一个优秀的人。  
黑泽又再说我是一个认真的人了，工作不认真怎么能行呢。

谢谢你，黑泽，在你关注我之前，我也不知道我在别人眼中也是一个能干的人，谢谢你的认可。他真的好温柔，本来应该强硬难听的话语，在他的口中如包着锋利刀刃的糖，直戳人的喉咙，跟他说话又会很有分寸，不会让人觉得不适。  
但是我不知道我到底想要什么样的伴侣，我真的不知道，我从来没想过，对方是男生，还是女生，其实有人喜欢我，在意我，我已经很满足了。  
况且，黑泽又没有亲口说过喜欢我，或许只是他的不切实际的想法罢了，我什么都不知道，对，就是这样的。只是同期之间的关系罢了。

嗯？黑泽今天怎么还没走，在我的座位上等我？他不用回家吗？哦，是哦，今天组长说要我谢谢他，那就请他吃一顿饭？作为上次帮我整理资料的谢礼？

欸？黑泽怎么又给我一沓资料了？怎么，怎么把今天组长说的话都听进去还帮我找了这次工作所要用的资料了？他说得得没错！我们就是同期之间的关系，除此之外，就没有了！一定是这样的。连他自己都这样说了，可以了，不要再有心理包袱了！安达！

安达！你怎么可以这么不小心！把人家辛苦给你整理的资料都弄掉了！你真的没用！为什么黑泽没有生我的气，反而笑了起来。多亏了黑泽对于这些资料的熟悉，我才不致于搞得手忙脚乱。

他，是，真的，喜欢我？  
世界上除了妈妈，还会有人这样惦记我吗？想见我，想听我的声音，想见到我的笑颜，黑泽，你这样，真的值得吗？对不起黑泽，我真的……  
这算是利用他对我的好感胡作非为吗？他已经帮了我很多很多了。他总是为我考虑，对我的这份情感又那么认真，我又老是退缩。安达！你要勇敢！

加油！你可以的！  
脑子没有出问题，我真的想跟黑泽说：“要不要一起去吃饭！”


	3. Chapter 3

黑泽

小可爱居然约我去吃饭！我这是何德何能啊！救命！心在小鹿乱撞，这算不算有一个大的进步了？！  
小可爱没有被电梯夹疼吧，但是他刚刚喊得好大一声，都是我的错，要是我刚刚没有被兴奋冲昏了头脑，小可爱也不至于被电梯夹到了，以后一定要注意，好心疼！  
小可爱一下蹦到了电梯外，我下意识就随着他的脚步跑了出去，好想抱抱他，帮他呼一呼手臂。  
小可爱怎么说了奇怪的话，我今天有空得很，天天都有空，只要是你约我。  
小可爱，不要那么快走！我今天真的很有空！快点约我！  
老实说，我真的高兴到升天了，小可爱约我去吃饭呢！还就两个人呢！一定要好好记录这个“第一次”！人生中第一次单独和小可爱一起去吃饭！  
那问题来了！去哪里吃饭？吃小可爱最爱的日料吗！一定是这样的！让我待会安排！  
嗯？六角？他怎么还在？他签了第一份合同了呀！可喜可贺，鼓励一番后，可以走了吧！不要挡着我和小可爱的约会！  
可恶，六角，要不是你是我带的徒弟，我就……  
可恶，座位的安排让我和小可爱坐成了对角，等我找机会坐到他旁边去，六角，你最好给我安分点！  
机会来了，让六角去送课长，我就顺理成章地坐到六角的位置上，挨着小可爱。  
耶，趁着给大家菜单，顺利成章地碰到了小可爱的手臂了，暖fufu的，真棒。  
可恶啊，这次约会就这样泡汤了，以后还会有机会吗？没事，只要我努努力，多帮帮小可爱，就有借口让他请吃饭了！小可爱喝啤酒呛到了，都是我的错，没有看好他，害他呛到了。小可爱没事吧，一个人去厕所会不会是喝醉了呀，我要不要去看看他，算了，这么多人在这里，我也不太好意思走开，要是给他带来什么困扰的话，也不太好。  
怎么大家玩起国王游戏来了，但是还是要奉陪一下，怎么回事，怎么抽到我和小可爱去亲亲？不会吧，我不想我们两个的第一次吻就这样在大庭广众之下，而且，小可爱现在还是有点抗拒我，这怎么办才好。  
大家肯定是喝多了才想出这样的馊主意的。  
怎么办，一定有办法的。  
对不起了小可爱，我们速战速决吧。  
凑上去的时候，小可爱眼睛闭了起来，他肯定是不愿意的吧，都怪我，不应该答应六角来吃饭的，要不然小可爱也不用受这些罪了。他的眉头都皱起来了，真的对不起了。  
这是我第几次这么近地认真地看小可爱的脸，让人可怜又可爱。  
就这样吧，亲额头，亲额头也算是完成任务了。对不起，小可爱。  
好尴尬，借口接电话先溜了，不然小可爱尴尬就不好了，毕竟这次是我托他下水的。  
并没有生气，这怎么可能，大家都在打趣小可爱，不行。让我一个人缓一缓。  
头脑好乱，进度太快了，太勉强他了，以后还要我怎么去面对他。  
安达来了？刚刚会不会让他很尴尬啊？  
他问我有没有事，我没事，我怕你心里会有疙瘩，反倒是你过来安慰我了。  
小可爱给我带水来了。  
社恐小宝贝，还是我来开口吧。  
“他们真的好过分哦，竟然叫两个大男人接吻。”  
可恶，这样子触碰安达，他会觉得很恶心吧，他肯定会拒绝吧，只是开不了口，在这种情况下，这样对小可爱不是太好吧，但是说不开心那肯定是没有的事，好不容易，让我这么近距离接触我的小可爱，但他刚刚一脸惊恐的样子，肯定是打扰到他了吧。也是啊，他肯定会喜欢像藤崎小姐一样可爱的女生吧，怎么会喜欢一个大男人呢。  
对不起，怪我喜欢上你了，给你带来困扰了。  
好了，该回去了，也快散场了，现在真的好尴尬哦。  
小可爱有话对我要说，不会是，不开心的话吧，也是，都是我的错。  
什么？我耳朵没有听错吧。他没有接过吻，意思就是，这就是我和他的初吻！天哪！小可爱和别人的第一次吻居然是我的！嘿嘿！这把不亏！  
我怎么会取笑你呢，你的第一次和别人的吻给了我，我高兴还来不及呢，还怎么会取笑你。你没有桃花运没关系呀，我喜欢你，我就是你的桃花运。也没有和别人交往过？天哪！那我有可能成为小可爱的第一个恋人，也就是说，我可能可以成为他的初恋！！赚大发了！没有跟别人交往过才紧张，只是被吓到而已，不是反感我而紧张，也就是说……太好了太好了！  
当我说完幸好我不是他的初吻对象时，他居然不是这样的，没有这个意思。他吞吞吐吐犹豫不决的样子真的好可爱，  
他不讨厌我的吻？！这是真的吗？也就是说，我们有继续的可能了？！脑子一下子就愣住了，我是活在梦里吗！  
他不讨厌我的吻，也就是说，我可以吻他了？可以成为他的初吻对象了？那我就不客气了！

安达

奇怪，怎么没有反应，Emmm，是我说得太过了吗？这样约饭，黑泽会不会被吓到啊，他怎么还不回应我，呜呜。不敢看他的眼睛，不敢！万一他拒绝我了，怎么办！欸，他怎么瞳孔都放大了，只是呆呆地看着我不说话。  
欸！好疼，被电梯夹了，是我没有注意。  
疼到我直接蹦出电梯外了，怎么回事，我总感觉太快了。  
黑泽问我有没有事，只是被电梯夹一下而已，虽然很疼，但是别让人担心好了。  
黑泽追上来，一把拉住我，眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，像是一只猎豹盯着他的猎物一样，但是这种眼神又稍瞬即逝，我是我太敏感了吗？还是现实真的是这样？他说，这是我第一次约他去吃饭，只是有点惊讶而已，希望谨此而已吧。  
高兴到升天？？？不至于不至于，一顿饭而已，还升天嘞，差点差点，我差点又因为他的进度太快而被吓到退缩了，安达，你这次真的很勇敢了！要继续加油！  
在我们两个将要确定去哪里吃饭的时候，六角突然出现约我们去庆功宴。唉，怎么回事，我好不容易鼓起勇气来的第一次约饭，居然被六角截胡了！我以后还怎么面对黑泽（的约饭）！不过也是，要是这是我们第一次去约饭，我也不知道该跟他说点什么，还不如一群人，不容易尴尬。慢慢来！本来就是有点社恐的人了，和黑泽相处还是要慢慢来，万一自己把黑泽吓到了，那就不好了。希望自己早点摸索出面对黑泽的方法吧，不然每次见面都会尴尬怎么办！  
庆功宴的大家都太嗨了，看来我只适合在角落里默默地吃，也行，起码晚饭的问题解决了。  
六角送课长走了，黑泽坐到了旁边，他的手臂不经意碰到了我的手臂，什么？这次约饭你想的是约会，额，这。呛了一口啤酒。不要再说了，借个尿遁让我缓一缓。  
我又逃避了，我到底想干嘛！逃避虽然可耻但是有用。  
回来了，不要再出什么幺蛾子了，拜托！  
怎么就开始玩游戏了？不玩行不行，我做个旁观者就好了。  
国王游戏，好无聊的游戏啊，不玩行不行，我才不想管你们扫不扫兴呢，这可是我的初吻啊！虽然对方……  
好了好了别说了，不亲行不行，求求了，好想快点离开，不想在这里呆下去了。  
不是吧不是吧，真的要亲，这可是我的初吻欸！  
嗷，亲就亲吧，今天就豁出去一把了。  
欸，他怎么没有亲……亲额头也行吧……  
黑泽……你怎么走了，你没事吧，不要有什么心理负担，就是玩游戏……而已嘛……  
黑泽，你不会想不开吧，不行得去找找他。  
拿瓶水吧，这样还有借口去看看他。  
他好像，状态有点不太对哦，不管了，先给他水再说。  
接下来，该说点什么呢。  
还是黑泽开口了，是吧，两个男人接吻很恶心吧，我也不知道，我也没有经历过，我甚至连初吻都没有。  
其实，我并没有抗拒，只是，我也不知道自己是怎么想的。  
怎么办，怎么办，是不是该跟他说，我心里真的不是有在拒绝他。  
“我……”该怎么说出口。  
说出来就好了，“我不觉得反感哦。”  
天，安达，你真的说出口了！  
脑子里只是在想，不像黑泽露出那种难为情的表情，真的不想，我也不知道自己是怎么样了。  
只是把脑子里想说的一股脑地说出来了，希望他不要嫌弃我。  
黑泽说幸好不是我的初吻对象，哎呀，我是不是脑子乱套了，没有整理好话才说。  
“我并没有讨厌你的吻。”  
黑泽整个人愣住了。  
唉，明明我不用解释那么多的，但是我就是忍不住，我怕别人误解，怕他远离我，我也不知道我怎么想的，或许我……真的想和他做朋友呢。  
黑泽对我说：“你知道你自己在说了什么吗？“  
欸？他是没有明白我意思还是？  
他向我靠近了！！！欸，我的脖子被他钩住了，水瓶掉了啊喂，他的脸越靠越近了，完全动不了是怎么回事！他真的要亲上来吗！！！


	4. Chapter 4

黑泽

我这次一定要夺走小可爱的初吻！  
越来越近了，我的心跳得好快。可恶，是哪个人给小可爱打电话，坏了我的好事！捡回小可爱给我的水瓶冷静一下。  
等小可爱打完电话，我一定要如愿以偿。  
这一次一定要成功。  
可恶，可恶的六角怎么又在不适合的时候出现，坏了我的好事！  
害，我是太兴奋，有点得意忘形了。没事，慢慢来，温水煮小可爱！希望我们两个的心能越走越近就是了，不着急！  
两个星期没有正面见到小可爱了，只能从工位那里默默地看着他的背影，也是，我上次进展得太快了，把他吓到了吧。  
今天准备出去跑业务，习惯性望向小可爱的工位，怎么没有人了呢，是不是出去了，唉，不要老是躲着我啊。  
可恶啊！我来晚了，我的小可爱就要被两个混子欺负了。不想那么多了，先保护小可爱再说！敢碰我的小可爱，哼！你是没有吃过我黑泽的拳头！  
是我来晚了，让小可爱受惊了。  
太好了，这两个星期以来终于有机会跟小可爱说上话了。  
受惊的小可爱头发都乱了，像他每天早上顶着的那头乱乱的头发一样，真的忍不住想给他整理。  
刚刚真的是大意了，要是小可爱有个三长两短，我一定不会放过刚刚那两个人。  
小可爱，我不是不理你，而是为了避嫌，我也不清楚我为什么要这样做，我也想搂着你的肩膀安慰刚刚瑟瑟发抖的你，可是有藤崎小姐在，我做不到。  
看到小可爱安全进电梯，我也放心了，上次他被电梯夹了，心疼了我好久。  
最后进电梯，不能够站在小可爱身边，也只能偷偷地望向他，嘿嘿，真可爱，想拐回家亲秃他。

小可爱疼得叫了一声，他手受伤了，都怪我！得快点处理伤口，要是感染了那可是出大问题了！  
这次真的对我自己很失望了，怎么会让他受伤了，面对小可爱的时候，总会忍不住慌了手脚，但是我这么激进会不会吓到他，但是总比什么都不做，干等强多了。  
上完药，我也没什么理由再和他单独呆一起了，怕他会尴尬，这就不好了。  
小可爱叫住了我向我道谢，我做的这一切都没有白费，他领情了！  
只要你安好，我也就安好了。

安达

他真的要亲上来了？啊咧？完全动不了！怎么办，脑子一片空白。  
欸！怎么有电话进来了？我慌死了。  
柘植再说什么？？  
“讲完了吗？”黑泽这句话在我心里打上了重重一拳。  
转过身，黑泽又向我慢慢地靠近，整个身子都绷住了，怎么办怎么办。  
幸好救兵六角到了，才没有那么尴尬，慌死了。  
“后续就留待下一次，一步一步来。”  
天，他话要对我做什么！

自从上次天台之后好尴尬，躲了黑泽两个星期了，我也不知道到怎么去面对黑泽了，不想再主动，不想不想，但是我上次的意思是不是被黑泽误解了，还是说我不经大脑说出那样的话来，难道是说我心里已经有黑泽了吗？要是那时候没有人拦下来，那我和他岂不是……啊啊啊啊啊……怎么回事……那可是我的初吻啊……不！！！！  
听到黑泽那边要准备跑业务了，得躲起来，不要让他发现我的存在，万一又来找我，岂不是很尴尬。安达，你真的很没用！逃避虽然可耻但有用。  
明明想更靠近他一些，但是又在害怕，我到底在干什么！  
被一群女同事调侃撮合我和藤崎小姐，黑泽知道了一定会鲨了我的！  
幸好藤崎小姐后来和我解释了，幸好幸好，不然不知道怎么跟黑泽交代了。  
欸，藤崎小姐说喜欢我，天，我的桃花运是越来越好了嘛？嘿嘿！没想到还会有人喜欢我啊，嘻嘻，但是，被女生喜欢不应该是欣喜若狂吗，我怎么好像没什么感觉，难道我不适合谈恋爱吗？  
完蛋，藤崎小姐被两个小混混欺负了，怎么办，我好害怕，但是我是男生，不出头也说不过去！  
完蛋，小混混打过来了，毫无招架之力，怎么办怎么办，这次肯定要挨打了。  
欸！黑泽！他怎么在这里，谢天谢地，不用挨打了。  
捡起地上散落的袋子，害，我又给黑泽添麻烦了。  
黑泽跟藤崎小姐说完话后就来给我整理头发了，相对于整理头发而言，这更像给我顺毛？？？  
黑泽就这么担心我吗，我真的有这么重要吗……  
黑泽真的好厉害，他业务能力又好，面对这种情况处理得又不拖泥带水，做什么都行，我和他真差好远，我们两个的心真的能靠近吗？

欸，我差点忘记藤崎小姐喜欢我了，怎么办，怎么处理，我好像喜欢的是……黑…  
欸，藤崎小姐发现了黑泽喜欢我？是我会错她意思了？天，被发现了？！

看到他们两个远去的背影，也只能握紧手中的袋子，好疼，手是刚刚擦伤了？  
黑泽坚持要帮我上药，他怎么老是对我这么好，他这么完美的人，肯定没有什么对自己失望的时候吧！  
他握着我的手时，我的读心术又不自觉开启了，他居然对他刚刚没有及时赶来让我受伤这件事而对自己失望？遇上我的事情他就开始对自己没有信心？我对他来说真的有那么重要吗？   
谢谢黑泽为我所做的一切，他真的是太好人了。  
黑泽他笑了，没有愁眉苦脸了！  
原来黑泽也是普通人，也没有我想象中的完美，他也有有困惑的时候，看来我们两个人的心还是有机会靠近的！他帮了我这么多，说不定以后我也能帮得上他。  
我感觉我现在好像因为黑泽而对生活更抱有希望了，没有像以前一样裹足不前了！

欸，到了办公室，听说黑泽出问题了？这次，我一定要用我的读心术帮助他！！！


	5. Chapter 5

黑泽

小可爱怎么来了？这不应该是他来的时候啊，他还“抢过”女同事手里的托盘打算给社长端茶，这个场子他能应付过来吗？希望社长不要怪他。  
社长吼小可爱了，唉，小可爱你受罪了。这个温度也不热啊，这是在刁难我的小可爱吗……小可爱要端茶给社长了，希望也不要出什么差错。  
小可爱还是没有办法解决这个问题，害，也为难他了，看着小可爱离去的背影，她好像好失落的样子，都是我的错。  
社长叫住了小可爱，说他的笔掉了，小可爱却很兴奋地握住了社长的手，然后就一路小跑出去了。  
小可爱回来的时候，带了好几盒蒙布朗。原来他是去准备了呀。吃了蒙布朗的社长，整个人都开心了，真的谢谢小可爱了，他这次真的帮了个大忙，这次生意才顺利谈下。小可爱还买多了蒙布朗，让社长带回去，社长抱着一盒更开心了。  
真的是多谢了小可爱，要不是他，我这第一次接手和这位社长的工作也不知道怎么办好。得找小可爱，好好感谢他。  
小可爱嘞？他在复印机前耶，这次真的多亏他了，得下次请他吃饭。这次又有机会靠近他了，他身上的味道真好闻，小可爱，你真懂！不愧是贴心宝贝！等有机会一定抱住你啵啵啵！  
怎么感谢他好呢，最近还没有空请他吃饭，那就先做几个小可爱平时爱吃的饭团给他吧，这样他也不会拒绝我。

下班了，我姐又来了，拜托，吵架就吵架，不要拉上我好吗？赶紧回去找男朋友，要是被别人看见误会了，那该多不好，救救孩子吧！

今天小可爱怎么有点闷闷的，气场和之前也不一样，他桌上堆了这么多能量饮料，是不是病了，让我去倒个水，和小可爱聊两句。  
怎么开口好呢？你今天是不舒服吗？有谁这样一开口就问别人哦！你今天状态有点不对？好像也不行。你……六角过来打断了我的思绪，先工作吧，到时快下班再说，说不定又可以把小可爱拐回家了叻？

刚刚跑完业务回来了，差点错过了我的小可爱，他是要回去了吗？他这样的脸色不太对劲，要不我借口请他吃饭顺便去照顾他？他怎么这就走了？是我今天，是，是我今天怠慢了。  
收拾好东西下班，追出去幸好还看到小可爱慢慢地挪出公司，太好了，机会来了，送他回家照顾他！  
小可爱好像整个人都不对劲的样子，我跟他说送他回家，他却很生气地拒绝了我，我跟他说身体不好不要逞强，他越发生气了，我是做错了什么吗？要是我做错了，请老天惩罚我，而不是让小可爱莫名奇妙生气我却不知道发生了什么事情。  
小可爱还在逞强还在说自己没有生气，说完以后就倒下了，幸好及时抱起了他，他整个人都好无力，心疼死了。  
把小可爱抱到路边，拦了计程车，终于可以歇一下了，接下来就是我和小可爱的二人世界了吧！  
好家伙，怎么我姐也来了，可恶啊，我已经小心翼翼地躲了她一天了没想到还是被她逮到。

安达

回到办公室，黑泽怎么好像被训了，金牌销售，啊不，黑泽出事了可怎么办，我要去帮帮他！用我的读心术！  
他帮助过我这么多次，这次是时候让我回报他了！  
“抢过”女同事手里的托盘，给社长端茶，当社长直视我的时候，突然又怂了。安达，你这样不行，你要去帮助黑泽解决这个问题！  
想从后背去碰社长，想假装拿名片的时候去碰社长，想递毛巾的时候去碰社长，想在结果都被发现了，怎么都碰不到社长！这可怎么办！！！急死我了！  
已经走出谈判区了，社长叫住了我，是我的笔！是我的笔帮了我！不，帮了黑泽！  
一路小跑去附近买了社长想吃的蒙布朗回来，看到社长笑逐颜开的样子，黑泽的麻烦应该解开了吧！  
站在复印机前，一想到帮到了黑泽，就很开心，从内心里自发的感动到！  
黑泽来找我了，看他的眼神，就知道这次合作很成功，嘿嘿，多亏了魔法，这才让黑泽化险为夷，能帮到黑泽真好，我也是能帮他的人了！

第二天收到了黑泽放在我桌面上的饭团，好精致好可爱一个，是他自己做的吧。想起在黑泽家吃到的酒店级别的饭菜，这一定很好吃！  
还没来得及到饭点打开饭团呢，六角就来了，他说请我吃饭。居然是最豪华的便当盒！我何德何能吃到啊，黑泽对不起了，你的饭团我留到回家再吃了。  
六角说我善解人意，其实是没有啦，只是举手之劳而已，只是没想到，我的魔法还可以带给我这些，能给别人带来积极的能量，让我不再固步自封，用于前进。好像这一切，都是从读了黑泽内心开始的，多亏他喜欢上我，或许说，黑泽才是推动我前进的一个动力？

该下班了，今天怎么这么不好运啊，居然下雨了，没有带伞，只能冲去车站了。  
六角也下班了，他说用他的伞载我一程去车站，这也是个不错的提议。  
准备走的时候，看到了一个女生找黑泽，怎么会这样，他不是单身，怎么……  
那个女生还想在黑泽家里借住一晚？这……  
六角说也看见过那个女生和黑泽走到了一起过，那肯定是他前女友无疑了。  
脑子好乱，这到底是什么啊，又说喜欢我，又和前女友纠缠不清，好乱好乱，为什么我看到他和别的女生在一起会这么伤心，我又不是……我好像又是……我到底有没有喜欢黑泽啦！

见到那个女生穿着白色的睡袍，拿着黑泽爱的红酒，一边晃着酒杯一边和黑泽调情，真的是受不了，黑泽还穿了一件豹纹睡衣，“你知道你在说什么吗？”他也对那个女生说了这句话，这句话不是应该只能对我一个人说的吗？他们还越靠越近了！啊啊啊啊……  
幸好这是梦，嗷，好烦啊啊啊啊！好冷，但是还是要上班，让我先赖一会床，缓一缓。

黑泽的前女友可真好看，他们两个也真的是般配。  
今天买饭团，买点能量饮料好了，这样应该能撑得过今天吧？以后再说。

回到公司，生病了好难受，在复印机前发呆，黑泽他走过来了，他会问候我吗？他怎么都不看我一眼，我今天真的憋屈得好难受，肯定是因为昨晚前女友找他了，他又得到爱情的滋润了吧？还说什么喜欢我，只是同期同事之间相互敬重而已，他之前在说什么屁话呢！这不是很好吗？我是喜欢女生的人！  
六角过来了，他的提案让黑泽又露出了笑容，果然啊，他这种这么完美的人，感情事业兼得，哪像我。他果然一眼都没有看我啊。  
又灌了一瓶能量饮料，怎么觉得心里闷闷的，说不出来，肯定是因为病了，今晚早点下班回去休息好了。  
就这样吧，反正都是同期同事，好烦，为什么生病也会想这些烦人的事情。

黑泽追过来了，他说要送我回家，什么鬼啦，赶紧回家找前女友啊，找我干嘛，wo也没有逞强，我可以支撑回到家。  
也不知道为什么，就是火大，他说不要逞强，我根本没有逞强，也不用管我。我也没有在生气。我这样是不是过了，对黑泽很不公平啊？  
我真的没事，说完，身体就不由自主地倒下了。  
我也不太懂，为什么他一抱我，我的手就自然勾上去了……

整个人像是被控制了一样，黑泽把我抱上了计程车，哼，别以为这样我就会原谅你，抱紧我的小书包，我们得有个安全距离。  
我也知道了自己想什么了，原来我是因为看到黑泽和他前女友在一起而感到苦闷，也害怕黑泽的心意改变，好不容易……才知道有人喜欢我……我不想这么快失去……

欸，黑泽的前女友怎么也在还挤上来了，把我挤到黑泽旁边，拜托，我还没有消气好吗？现在又来什么修罗场，神啊，救救孩子吧！


	6. Chapter 6

黑泽

好家伙，又被我姐在公司楼下堵了，我要送安达回家的，姐！让我有个二人世界行不行？你快回去找你男朋友，不要来烦我了，我正准备谈恋爱呢！给个机会！要是我的小可爱误会了可怎么办。  
姐，你看看你，都吓到我的小可爱要下车，我舍得让你下车，舍不得让我的小可爱下车，他都生病了，需要人照顾啊！姐，你这就太过分了！！！  
害，我都无语了，姐你怎么……做得好，谢谢姐姐，住一晚够吗？不够可以常住！那我就安心在安达家住了！嘻嘻。

嘿嘿，终于有理由去小可爱家了~可以蹭蹭小可爱的味道了！满足。  
小可爱回到家饿坏了吧，让我这个贤夫为他亲手做羹汤。哎呀，怎么打喷嚏了，是怎么回事，是不是着凉了？得去看看。  
不知道被什么绊倒，让我直接扑到了安达身上，背后就是床，牙白，离得好近，好想A上去，这么可爱，谁忍得住啊！救命！心在小鹿乱撞，安达可是病人啊，这时候A他不人道，在想什么呢！过来他家住就是为了照顾他啊，其他的事情晚点再说，当务之急就是让小可爱把病养好。  
别想了别想了，越想心就越乱，专心照顾病人！就这样！  
依依不舍从小可爱身上下来，得去找个探热针，他好像发烧了。

他生病了，我可怎么睡得着啊。帮他换下西装，给他换上居家服，头上还要注意换降温的毛巾，这个孩子，睡得一点都不踏实。可是看着他的睡颜，谁能不心动这个小天使般的人物呢。  
昨晚可能就眯了一下，早上看到小可爱烧退了，睡踏实了，才去附近的商店买了些洋葱、大蒜，功能饮料，要是他再吃不下饭了，就喝点营养果冻吧，生病真的是太难了。  
煮了粥，希望小可爱能吃下，他真的好乖哦，还对我说谢谢，心满意足。  
刚端上粥，还没吃呢，就夸我煮的粥看起来很好吃，嘻嘻，老婆夸我了！  
今天要回去住咯，好不舍得啊，还没有好好地在小可爱家睡一觉，太可惜了。欸？小可爱挽留我了？太好了嘿嘿！谢谢老姐的助攻！  
10.28日，这就是我和老婆的同居纪念日了！以后就可以天天给老婆做饭，听他给我说“好好吃”哦！以后的甜蜜二人世界快点来！还没上班的我已经开始期待下班后的生活了吼吼！  
粥太热了，老婆不要被烫到哦！

经过老婆开会的会议室，看到他和藤崎小姐两个人，藤崎还帮他整理头发，呜呜，他是喜欢藤崎小姐那款吗？他不爱我了吗！不行，我要宣誓主权。  
在老婆的工位等他下班，他总不会不理我吧。不行，得问问他几点下班，要知道他已经有我了，不要乱来！  
老婆的工位上好像有灰，是不是我的包蹭到的，擦擦。  
好徒弟，谢谢你发现了我老婆的踪迹，总算让我找到你了，老婆酱！  
六角夸我和老婆感情很好，不愧是我徒弟，这都能看出来。他还问我们一起上班？当然，我们昨晚住一起了。  
六角还想去我老婆家玩？呵，不要过了，拎走！要不得了这徒弟。  
老婆居然应了？气到心肌梗，六角，破坏了我的甜蜜二人世界，你将被我暗鲨！  
不过看着老婆这么开心，随他啦。

好家伙，今天章鱼烧派对，被六角抢尽风头，他居然还喂我老婆吃！饭！六角！今晚你将被我暗鲨！第一次有人这么明目张胆地在我面前这样吼！我老婆居然还还欣然接受！早知道我早上也喂他吃粥了！可恶！老婆还夸六角做的章鱼小丸子入口即化，不行，不搞点东西给老婆吃，他就不知道我做饭有多好吃！怎么能老是吃六角的东西！额，确实还是蛮好吃的。  
六角！你！怎么还帮我老婆擦！嘴！轮到你了吗！啊？你老婆还是我老婆！  
下一轮我来，哼，我就不信了。抢过面糊，努力搅拌，一定要为老婆做出最好吃的蒜味虾球！  
嘿嘿，老婆夸我了！哎呀，褶子笑到飞上天了！  
接下来老婆要吃的东西，我了如指掌，老婆的那句“好吃“，也只能对我说，六角你滚！  
是我多虑了还是怎么样，我怎么老是吃别人的醋啊，不行，男子汉大丈夫，要心胸宽广。  
老婆还安慰了六角跳舞的事情，不愧是我老婆，人美心善。但是也不要妄自菲薄好不好！老婆你也可以很棒的！

六角，你的手怎么搭在了我身上？还有，你怎么还在打呼噜？我想睡觉。算了，不睡了，起来看看老婆的睡颜吧。他好像睡得很熟欸，真好看，想亲！他被子没盖好，着凉怎么办。  
一边盖被子，一边想到今天晚上他说自己又没有才华又没有梦想，才不是呢！不要老是这么自卑！你在我眼中也是一个闪闪发亮的人啊！他的睡颜好可爱，想贴贴，他怎么动了，不行不行，我要克制自己，一步一步慢慢来，太快了吓到他，到手的老婆跑了怎么办！  
到厨房冷静一下，我为什么控制不了自己，一定要克制！克制啊！

昨天的事，是我莽撞了，但是我真的控制不了我自己，喜欢了这么多年了，现在好不容易靠近，真的好像一把把他拉到怀里，紧紧抱着，不要离开我。  
老婆发讯息来了，说我早上走太早了，我是怕走太晚了，难以面对你，也难以面对这份感情。下班一起走吧，我想我有话要说。老婆回了我一个表情包，嗯，就这样吧。

小可爱说我煮的粥比做的蒜味虾球好吃，说这是除了家里人以外，我是第一个在他生病时给他煮粥的人。或许，我也可以变成你的家人呢？在你身边照顾你？  
好好想想，待会怎么跟他说，我……一遇到安达的事情，就慌了呢。

小可爱这样说是什么意思。和小可爱交往的人一定很幸运，什么都是和他的初体验，一定是超开心的，要是那个人是我，我肯定开心到升天。  
嗯，说出来！我真的忍不住了！  
真的很沉重，不想在他家住了，无法忍受那种感觉，想靠近却又靠不进。  
说出来了，“因为我喜欢你。”无法像朋友一样相处了，我想和他成为恋人。

安达

可怕，黑泽的前女友坐到了我旁边，嘴里还说着今晚还要借宿黑泽家，这是人呆的地方吗，好可怕，在他们吵起来之前要不我先下车为敬。  
黑泽嘴上说着要送我回家，旁边又坐了个前女友，这是闹哪样嘛，人家女生都不愿意下车。  
黑泽说，姐不要太过分了。什么？原来是姐姐？我一直都误会他了？放心了放心了，不是前女友来纠缠他。  
姐姐知道我一个人住以后，让黑泽来我家住？这……这是多不好啊，但是两姐弟住一起好像又有点那啥，算了，黑泽还是来我家住吧。（要是黑泽还有其他桃花那我可就……）

到家了，好累，只想放下书包躺床上，黑泽你自便好不好，好累，好困。  
打了个喷嚏，黑泽就开始关心我了，他过来看看我什么情况，要命，我怎么就被扑到在床上了。这……我不应该乱放书包的，怎么办怎么办，好慌，他会不会趁人之危就……但好像又没什么毛病，都一起住了……其实我也……好像……不太……介意？  
欸，又不小心读到了黑泽的内心，他有那种想法但是他刹住了车，他也太克制自己了？  
黑泽去找探热针了，无事发生。幸好幸好，我刚刚还在担心什么，哎呀，不管了，好累，我只想睡觉。

早上一睁眼，就看到了黑泽。有点不习惯呢，以前都是一个人住的，多了一个人好像有点……也不错的感觉？  
好像……黑泽昨晚照顾了我整晚，他有没有好好休息，怎么我一醒来他就已经买好菜了，还买了些功能饮料和果冻，他好贴心哦。  
谢谢黑泽君照顾了我一晚上，烧才退了。黑泽还说给我煮了粥，有人在家给我做饭的感觉真好。  
黑泽的厨艺也太好了吧！他煮的粥看上去好好吃哦！  
黑泽一边帮我勺粥，一边说他今晚要回去了，可是他姐姐不是借住在他家里吗？要是这段时间回去，不会两个人共处一室很尬尴吗，要不就在我这里住好了，就当是谢谢黑泽的照顾。  
黑泽说那就打扰了，行吧，住我这里也不错嘛，只是要委屈黑泽打地铺了，我的床太小了，容不下两个人。  
天，黑泽递粥给我的时候，又不小心开始读心了，他在想什么？同居的甜蜜二人世界？天哪，好羞耻！  
黑泽还跟我说粥小心吃，不要被烫到，谢谢，我已经被你的热情烫到了。

快下班了，我从来没有这么不想下班过，为什么前辈还不给任务我做？搞快搞快，我不想这么快下班。可以，前辈让我和藤崎小姐收拾会议室，那我就慢慢收拾好了。  
思绪好乱，挠头。藤崎小姐看到我头发乱来，要帮我整理。不太好吧，不过也没关系吧，只是同事关系。  
黑泽怎么在我的工位上？  
手机响了，黑泽发讯息过来，他在等我下班。不想回家不想回家，两个人好尴尬，要是黑泽还是想做昨晚未完成的事情，我还没有心理准备！  
六角！你怎么回事！我正准备偷偷溜走，为什么要大声喊我啦！  
六角说我和黑泽的感情很好，也……也不是啦，他还看到我和黑泽一起上班，啊，这要是被误会了怎么办。刚说完我们只是在车站偶遇，黑泽就正大光明地说借住我家。  
六角还觉得好玩，黑泽一把把六角拎到了一边，说人太多太挤了，会麻烦到我的。才没有！就应对黑泽所说的“甜蜜二人世界”，加一个六角就已经够了。

六角做的章鱼小丸子还不错欸！他喂我吃的时候有点烫嘴，不过还是很好吃啦！  
黑泽这是怎么了，抢了六角做的活，他还一本正经地搅拌面糊。  
不过黑泽做的真的好好吃哦！欸？碰到了黑泽的手，他内心说我接下来要吃不加酱汁的东西，还说对我的一切了如指掌，那句“好吃只能对他一个人说。好嘛好嘛，以后就对你一个人说嘛。  
欸？我不是没有碰到了吗？黑泽内心又说，这样会不会有点小孩子气。  
其实，其实还好啦，我并不是很介意。  
原来他在吃醋，嘿嘿，他好可爱呀~

六角打呼噜吵死了，自从大学毕业以后就没有人打呼噜吵过我睡觉了，今晚又要被迫熬夜了。  
欸，黑泽也还没睡？他起身了？他要干嘛？！他向我靠近了，幸好，幸好只是帮我盖被子，吓死我了，以为有六角在他还要对我做些什么。  
碰到手了，我怎么又开始不自觉地读心了？原来在他眼里，我是一个特别的人。你也是，黑泽，你在我心里也是一个特别的存在。  
欸，他的手怎么要贴上我的脸蛋了，不行，得动一动。黑泽就走开了？  
他，他这是在干嘛？没事吧？

吵死了，谁的闹钟！六角！啊啊啊啊！烦死了！  
欸？黑泽呢？他先回去了？衣服他叠好放在了他昨天睡的位置，不知道他昨晚睡得好不好呢？

回到公司，又不见到黑泽，发讯息给他他也是已读未回，他是怎么了？他是不是因为昨晚的事情？唉，我就不应该让六角来的！  
黑泽终于回我了！约我今天一起下班！好呀~等你哟~

得安慰安慰黑泽。蒜味虾球好吃，但是还说比不上生病时候吃的粥，已经很久没有吃过除了家里人以外在生病时煮的粥了。黑泽好像我家里人哦，在我生病时照顾我，给我煮粥，哪里能找到这么好的朋友。  
他怎么好像有些魂不守舍？嗯？是因为这两天睡不好吗？  
太沉重了吗？这样说？把他……当成家里人？  
说到沉重，在大学上课的楼梯间听到别人说我没有交过女朋友，我是社恐罢了，人生其实也不一定要谈恋爱嘛。再说了，黑泽这么优秀，在大学肯定交过女朋友，也肯定有照顾人的经验，嗯，就是这样。  
他怎么沉默不语，是我说错了什么吗？  
想安慰他，他是因为这个原因而对我好，他却说，和我交往的人一定很幸运，可以第一次体验约会、吃饭、牵手。我……  
他突然转过来吓了我一跳，他说不会再借住我家里，这……姐姐怎么办？  
他很郑重其事地跟我说：“我喜欢你。”  
一点也不意外，他终于说出口了，但是我自己呢？我自己是怎样想的？要把黑泽变成我的家人吗？


	7. Chapter 7

黑泽

说出口了，“因为我喜欢你。”不管接下来结果怎么样，都忍不住说出来了，七年了，七年了，好不容易跟他靠近，再也忍受不了这种没有结果的暗恋了。安达，让我们在一起好吗？  
他没有回应我，是……是我一厢情愿罢了，不要勉强他了。在安达的事情上，我总会乱了手脚。  
是啊，只是我单相思，我不配得上安达，对他造成困扰了。  
把我这些冒犯的话语忘了吧。但是我只是想把我心意说出来，不管如何，早点做个了断，我也不再纠缠安达了，我真的是很任性呢，等再见面的时候，就是普通的同期同事了吧？这也好。  
安达没有说什么，他一定是被吓到了吧？对不起……先回去了，让我冷静一下吧。  
好难受。现在应该走离安达比较远了吧，松懈下来吧，刚刚，整个脑子都死机了，对不起，安达。

明天见到安达，他会尴尬吧？幸好今天是出差，不和他见面，也许就不会让他尴尬了，也不会让我难受。  
在以前，因为外表，受到了不少的好处，其中包括有很多女生向我表白。也因为外表，被叫去了应酬……

那时候，安达也只是我的同期同事，他因为晚离开公司，也被叫去应酬了。他好像不喜欢吃西餐，也不喝酒，我只是一个替他挡了酒而已的同期同事。  
因为外表，喝醉了被隔壁社长揩油了，反应太大了，吓到了在场的人，搅和了这次生意。  
离开餐厅的时候，听到领导们说我只有这张脸值钱，哦，原来我一直以来这么卖力的工作，让大家看到的只有我这张脸而已吗？原来我的工作能力和人际协调能力，都没有被大家看在眼里？  
走着走着回家，是不是刚刚酒喝多了还没有醒酒，怎么就倒下了？好像倒在了一个人的怀里？  
醒来的时候，已经躺在了一条长椅上，安达探头探脑地问我还有没有事。想起来，可是身体好沉重，安达让我好好躺着。不知道为什么，把这次应酬的心情说出来了，他一定认为我很逊色吧？  
他不但没有嘲笑我，反倒还安慰我说，我做了很多功课，记下了对方的全部产品，还帮他挡酒，他觉得我超厉害的。  
小天使突然笑了，是我怎么了吗？  
平时的我是完美先生，现在的我是颓颓的，这样也很好？谢谢小天使啊，还能看穿我的无助，也不知怎么的，心好像被击中了，眼眶也湿润了。  
小天使让我睡一会，他伸出手，轻轻地拍我的胸口，像母亲哄孩子入睡一样。呜呜。好像心门被敲开了……被小天使……

在那没多久以后，不知不觉中就喜欢上了小天使，每天看到这个小迷糊睡到头发乱乱的，一边打着客套的招呼一边进来办公室，对于废柴组长加给他的工作毫无怨言，认真地完成，午饭在餐厅吃到好吃的东西，笑起来暖洋洋的。  
他，是喜欢像藤崎小姐一样清纯的女生，怎么可能会喜欢我一个男人呢。总有一天，我得放下他，放下对他的这份感情，不要对他造成困扰，也，也了结7年来的这个心结。

出差回来了，像个行尸走肉一样走在大街上，突然听到熟悉的声音叫我，是安达！  
他怎么气喘吁吁的？他是怎么了？出什么大事了吗？  
怎么突然道歉呢？他又没有做错什么。  
一直以来是我的不对，擅自喜欢了你这么久……现在还给你造成了困扰。  
他说到这个份上了，胆小，因为我们两个都是男的，当个同期同事会更好，我们是没戏了，对吧。没事的，没事的。  
欸？怎么画风一边？小天使开始夸和我在一起自由自在，有我的陪伴也不错……我是不是有希望了？  
小天使憋了一会，“我……”‘  
嗯，我有在听  
更加郑重其事地“我……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
这……我这是在做梦吗？天！我的七年？！终于有结果了？！呜呜！  
不晚，得到你的回复，什么时候都不算晚！  
安达清！你来了，就不许走了！  
感动得快要哭出来了。  
终于可以光明正大地抱着你了，我的爱人。  
他抱回我了！！！  
不许走了！听到了吗？从此刻开始，我将用全身心来爱你。

耶！哥有老婆！  
老婆好多小动作，是紧张了吧，他好可爱噢~想要带回家吃掉！  
老婆也不知道我会紧张的吗？特别是遇上他的事。  
老婆问我接下来去哪里，当然是……可以去他家过二人世界吗？

安达

黑泽说出来的时候，一点都不惊讶，只是不知道应该如何回应他。我也不懂得自己的心意，没有跟人交往过，也没有接受过表白的经验，这样让我如何是好？  
他最近才向我慢慢靠近，他最近才对我有了欲望，他豁出去了？不想当同期同事？我……我……他慢慢向我伸出手，想摸我的脸，我……  
黑泽整理了情绪，换了一张在公司那样对同事的脸，说让我把这些事情都忘了。  
欸？黑泽，你怎么……不是，你这样太快了，我不知道怎么回应你的心意啊！  
谢谢你，我终于听到了你的心意了。  
不要再强颜欢笑了，我知道你心里不是这样的，但是，真的太快了，我……我不知道该怎么回应，我，说些什么好？  
其实我并讨厌你，只是，不知道该用什么话，什么身份来回应你这份心意。  
看着黑泽快步走开的背影，留？可是怎么留？他就这么走远了，安达，你真没用！

第二天上班，还在为见到黑泽会怎么办提前焦虑，结果走进办公室门口，就听到了女同事们在聊天，说今天黑泽去大阪出差了。昨晚的事情，对不起。

黑泽一直都那么耀眼，在那一次应酬上，他还帮我挡了酒，这个人，真的很不错呢！他喝不了这么多酒，还一直在喝，做销售真的很不容易啊。  
隔壁的社长还趁他喝醉了揩油，吓得黑泽整个人弹起来了。  
他在一拐一拐走出餐厅时，还跟我说刚刚吓到我了，对不起。并没有这事嘛，对于职场骚扰，就应该反抗。他听到领导们对他的评价，还装作无事人一样，摇摇晃晃地走出餐厅。  
他一个人走回家，真的没事吗？他替我挡了酒欸！要不是黑泽，我刚刚早就被灌醉在餐厅，成为那个被职场骚扰的人了。  
走在前面的黑泽倒下了，赶紧过去扶他！喝醉的人都好重啊，附近就有长椅，扶他过去躺一躺吧，他真的醉得很难受了。  
他醒了，真好。  
面前的黑泽和那个平时在公司里意气风发的黑泽好不同，一直都这么耀眼的黑泽，也有颓废的时候？他还说了许多话。  
怎么安慰他好？他真的超棒啦！平时工作做得又好，又帮我挡酒，真是一个大好人！  
看着他这个反差，真的有点想笑欸。  
黑泽喝了这么多酒也累了，回去也不太实际，先在这里睡一下吧。  
也不知道该怎么哄人，只在稀疏的记忆中，记得母亲拍拍哄睡觉。  
睡吧，睡一觉，把不好的都忘掉，明天继续努力。

今天上班虽然没有见到黑泽，但是脑子里全部都是黑泽昨天的话，“下次见面的时候，全部都会恢复原样。”  
原样？什么是原样？他好像已经走进我的心里了。  
从那次不小心对黑泽的读心开始，他给我围围巾，帮我整理资料，在我受伤 的时候帮我处理伤口，在我生病的时候照顾我，还这么小心翼翼地喜欢我……  
他为我所做的一切，全部在脑海里挥之不去。  
他不在的一天，每次无知觉地望向他的工位，不见他的身影，总有些失望，吃便当的时候，吃到玉子烧，总想起那天在黑泽家吃的早饭，连会后整理资料，眼前都是黑泽的身影。  
下班了！冲！一定要找黑泽表明心意。

跑过了不知道多少个条街区，终于在一条桥上见到了黑泽，不由自主从喉咙里发出一声从未有过的吼叫：“黑泽！”终于找到你了！  
他向这边走来了！  
黑泽，真的很对不起！对不起你一直以来对我的关注与爱护。  
这些都很重要！听我继续说下去！  
有时候虽然会被你的热情吓到，但是这也给我这个社恐带来了很多美好的回忆，像上次查资料那样，黑泽说痣的时候被他的热情吓到了，生病的时候被照顾得很好，有黑泽的陪伴其实也不错嘛。  
加油，安达！已经困扰了你一天，不，很久了，说出来，你可以的！  
“我喜欢你。”不想再等了，就在此刻。  
黑泽冲了过来，被抱住了。  
黑泽，我没有骗你，我是真的喜欢你。  
被越抱越紧，能感受到，黑泽被风吹得凉凉的耳朵贴在脸上，他的心跳得好快，他的全部感情如泉涌，涌入怀中。  
谢谢你，黑泽，谢谢你让我知道了，原来被人喜欢，别人爱护是这么一种感觉。

欸，告白完应该说些什么，做些什么，完全没有头绪耶。  
接下来去哪里好，完成没有完成的约饭？  
玩球，黑泽说要来我家，进展这么快的吗？！


	8. Chapter 8

黑泽

昨晚跟老婆约定好，我们在公司私下见面的暗号是“谢谢你帮我整理资料”。挺光明正大的，是吧？  
决心今天试一试奏不奏效。悄悄走到老婆的工位旁边，呀，他怎么听到我的声音就反应这么大，真可爱呢。  
老婆应了，真可爱。

昨天晚上听完老婆的告白以后，接下来他问我想去哪，干点什么。  
去哪？当然想去老婆家啦？干点什么？这，都这么大个成年人了，不应该干点成年人该干的事情吗？  
哈哈哈，老婆被我调戏得那个惊慌失措的样子，真的好惹人怜爱。对不起啦，怕老婆的接受能力还没有那么高，慢慢来吧，今晚就各回各家。我怕再和老婆呆下去，我又要像前天一样，啊，不，比前天更严重，怕理智控制不了自己，对老婆做出一些“出格”的事情。

早上估摸着老婆已经起床了，得找个借口打电话过去。怎么说，整个人好像沉浸在粉红色的泡泡里，昨天老婆说他也喜欢我，噫，好想再听多多几次他说“我喜欢你”。

老婆已经在餐厅里等我了，上班时间空无一人的餐厅，真的是和老婆单独相处的好去处呢。  
在老婆背后叫他，他惊慌失措的样子真的很可爱，支支吾吾地“嗯”了在想我，嘿嘿，开心死我了。  
要是老婆明天有空，趁热打铁，我们就出去约会吧！果然，老婆明天得闲呢！  
看着老婆好像被吓到肢体僵硬，放轻松，我一定会把明天的约会安排好！到时我亲自去接老婆，和老婆的第一次约会，一定要做好！

快到安达家了！嘿嘿，待会的约会，一定是最完美的！  
欸？！怎么回事，老婆怎么会和一个别的男人在门口靠这么近？难道他早就已经是？有过男朋友了？他的前男友来找他？不是？那我是？我算什么？慌乱之中还碰掉了别人的自行车。  
老婆慌张地只能说出“不是你想象的那样”。行吧。

原来这是老婆的大学同学兼朋友，幸好，他们不是那种关系就行了，刚刚真的是丢了神，失了态了。  
老婆正在想怎么跟柘植介绍我，他呆了好久，是呀，不是每个人都有勇气说出自己出柜了，不要让他难堪。  
只是关系比较好的同期同事。

柘植说，老婆跟他蛮经常聊起我？好奇，为什么经常聊起我呢？聊我什么呀？有没有夸我呀？  
柘植这就要走了，老婆还挽留了他一下，老婆拉着柘植的手臂，只是和柘植眼神交流，愣在了那里，他们没事吧？  
柘植还是留下了，他讲出了他要解决的事情。  
原来他是要去看别人跳街舞，这也没什么吧？  
哦哦，他是社恐，那就难搞一点了。

没关系，跟老婆呆在一起，去哪都行。  
和老婆两个人坐在坐后排，手机突然震了，噢？是老婆发信息过来。  
嗯？没事的，就算今天约会不成，以后大把机会。  
一个急刹车，老婆倒在了怀里，但他很快又坐正了，这样的机会，多多益善！他太可爱了，可爱到忍不住用余光，悄悄地看他的脸，让人忍不住诗意大发。  
欸？老婆怎么突然笑了？是不是偷偷想到一些好玩的东西了？

没想到在这里也能看到六角啊，好家伙，就是这个人，老师打扰我和老婆独处，等有机会，我就来暗鲨你！  
看着柘植这个样子，他肯定是喜欢上小凑了，以过来人的经验说。  
老婆说我知道柘植喜欢小凑是因为我有洞察人心的能力，要是有这种能力，也不至于单恋7年，到现在才追到老婆。

小凑他们练着练着舞，就和一个泼冷水的人打了起来，过去劝架，被人叫“大叔”，什么？大叔？啊？  
还没从被人喊大叔的情景缓过来，他们就走了。老婆去哪我去哪，得赶紧跟上。

沉默坐着的老婆，突然看向我，嗯？  
他又向我走来，是怎么了吗？  
他憋着话，但又很快地说出来了，“我和黑泽正在交往中。”  
不是吧？我没听错吧？今早才默认了是关系好的同期同事，现在就在亲友面前盖章伴侣关系，这，让我受宠若惊啊。  
刚刚是真实发生的事情吗？啊啊啊啊啊！心脏完全刚刚老婆的几句话被击中！

老婆，要是你有什么梦想或者目标，我都会全力支持你去实现的！  
别说别人很帅气啦！其实你也一样，人美心善，帅气也不一定是停留在梦想一类的事情上，更多的还有内心，善良的内心闪闪发光，是世界上最帅气的东西呢！  
要不，就现在。牵起老婆的手，谢谢你，在这七年里，照亮了我的人生。  
现在，老婆也应该慢慢接受我存在他的生活里了，还有很多事情，很多全新的体验，都是我和老婆的初体验，像牵手一样，慢慢来，一个一个去实现。  
老婆回牵我了！！！！！！！！！  
我真的是越来越喜欢我老婆啦！！！！！

安达

昨天跟黑泽约好了，我们在公司私下见面的暗号是“谢谢你帮我整理资料”。嗯，至少这样，不会被其他同事怀疑我们俩的关系。  
没想到，今天黑泽就来用了，他走到身边，吓了我一跳，还没习惯呢。  
他说完暗号，满心欢喜地走出了办公室，只有我一个，像个上了发条的玩具，僵硬地向外面走去。

昨天被黑泽调戏了，他想去我家，我真的以为他要对我做什么，结果他说是开玩笑的，不要这样啦！我……其实已经做好心理准备啦。  
看到黑泽被逗笑了，好吧。  
他，他笑完了，还，还凑近我耳边，差点以为他要在大街上干点啥，上次他帮我整理资料的时候就已经对我耳下痣虎视眈眈，幸好，幸好没做什么。  
要是继续和我呆下去，他怕控制不了他自己。  
黑泽！！！你在想什么！！！好吧，我承认自己也有那方面的想法。  
黑泽说话时的气喷到脖子上，酥酥麻麻的，整个人差点站不稳。

早上他还打电话给我了，以为昨天对他的告白是假的，睡醒了要确认这不是梦，哎呀，他好肉麻啊，对我这个单身三十年的人来说，这么肉麻真的顶不住欸！

黑泽突然从身后和出现，呀，不要这样了，真的会害羞的，真的有在想你啦。  
上班时候叫出来，是有什么大事吗？  
原来是问明天有没有空，像我这种死宅，其实也蛮有空的啦。  
就这么定了？明天还来我家接我，这……还让我好好期待。  
怎么回事，我的男朋友，好耀眼，好帅气。

今天是我人生中第一次约会，怎么办！毫无头绪，和黑泽这么优秀的人一起约会，穿什么才能和他相匹配，万一穿错了怎么办！  
门铃响了？黑泽怎么这么快就到了，我还没有最后确定穿哪一套衣服啊！

怎么，开门见到的不是黑泽而是柘植？没有什么大事的话，他也不会来访吧？  
柘植怎么靠这么近，天，别靠这么近好吗？我不习惯。  
柘植两只手抓紧了我的肩膀。通过互相读心，知道了他喜欢上了一个经常来他家送快递的快递小哥。  
余光看到了黑泽，他看到我和柘植这样好像丢了神，不，不是，他是不是误会我们了，天，得和他解释清楚。

把两个人请到家里坐，刚刚真的太尴尬了。  
介绍了柘植给黑泽，又介绍了黑泽给柘植，只是，黑泽的身份……我暂时没有勇气说出来，黑泽却抢先帮我说了，我们是关系很好的同期同事，谢谢你啊，黑泽。

柘植说我和他经常聊起黑泽，怎么说出来了！好尴尬！  
柘植要走了，他是有事才来找我的吧？这就走了？  
先说完重要的事嘛。

像我们两个社恐，要是去看别人跳街舞，光是想想，站在那里就很尴尬了。  
黑泽居然说要不我们仨一起去看柘植的朋友跳舞，但是今天不是我们俩 的约会吗？这样子会不会辜负了黑泽的完美计划呀？  
最后，我们仨还是一起坐公交车去了。

柘植坐在前面，黑泽和我坐在后面。心里还是有点过意不去，扰乱了黑泽计划好的约会。  
黑泽居然说没关系？嗷，他也太体贴人了。  
“我们以后都会一直在一起。”这样说我会害羞的啦。

公交车突然遇到障碍物卡了一下，身子不由自主地往黑泽那边倒了。啊啊啊，碰到黑泽了，真的是不小心的。  
黑泽还问了我有没有事，没事没事，倒在你了身上，你会不会被我压到了，真的很抱歉嗷。  
刚坐好，又听到了黑泽的内心，他在念诗？《我的恋人——黑泽优一》？啊啊啊，好肉麻噢，没想到黑泽是这样的人呢！肉麻得来又有点可爱，嘿嘿。  
身体好像没有碰到黑泽呀，怎么会读心呢？噢，原来是脚碰在一起了。

记得六角来做客的时候说过他以前是跳街舞的，没想到他在业余也有继续坚持！还是和柘植喜欢的人同一个社团。  
柘植跟小凑没聊几句，就借口说去买东西了，害，了解，他内心虽然有很多话，但是这么多人，他还没有做好心理建设，当然说不出口，当时的我，也是花了好大一段时间想清楚，才跟黑泽表达心意的。  
黑泽说柘植喜欢小凑，他居然看得出来，不愧是桃花运环绕的人呢。  
黑泽真的好会看人噢！  
手里拿着购物篮子，黑泽帮忙也一起拿，手碰到了，“要是能读心，就能帮安达完成更多的心愿和愿望了。”  
黑泽，你真好啊。  
而我，又有什么心愿和愿望啊，依旧是平平无奇地过日子罢了。

回到练舞的广场，小凑他们跳得可真不错，但是，为什么有一个穿着西装的男人过来，老是泼小凑冷水？还打了起来？  
搞什么啦，完全搞不懂现在的状况，柘植走了也只好跟着他一起走，怕他先不开。

柘植是喜欢小凑的吧？刚刚小凑整个人心情都跌落谷底了，得把这件事告诉柘植，不然，他不了解小凑的心里想什么。  
以前的自己，就是现在的柘植，遇到这种困难，没有去想怎么解决，而是缩回自己的壳里，让事情顺其自然。这是不行的，不去表达，对方根本不会知道自己的心意！  
是黑泽的喜欢，还有魔法的加成，让我一步一步走出这个壳，希望柘植也能一样，通过爱别人，能走出自己的壳，跨越心里的障碍。  
如果我说出来，正在和黑泽交往的话，能给柘植信心吧，嗯，反正早晚都是正式介绍这位男朋友的了，还不如趁这个契机。  
柘植和黑泽听完我这句话都惊呆了，柘植，我都有勇气说出来了，你也要加油！  
柘植听完，就去找小凑了，加油！  
黑泽怎么这么娇羞，从没有见过欸！他有点慌，又有点欢喜，不好意思啦，刚刚真的有点冒昧了。

像小凑和六角一样，有自己的梦想和目标，并全力以赴把它做好，真的是一件很酷的事情啊！  
黑泽说我刚刚也很帅？欸？  
只是做了朋友该做的事情，柘植，加油！

感受到了来自另外一只手的温暖，这是我们第一次牵手。  
好，生命那么长，和你一起，慢慢去探索，去初体验。  
那么，请允许我也把这份手的温暖，传回给你。

喜欢，喜欢，超喜欢。  
还是读到了黑泽的内心，虽然很肉麻，但是心里有我，就够了。


	9. Chapter 9

黑泽 

在老婆家住，家里虽然只有单人床，挤不下两个人，但是对我来说已经足够了，可以看着他天使般的睡颜入睡，可以和他一起吃讨论正在追的漫画。  
昨晚和老婆打游戏打得比较晚了，他不知不觉睡着了，脸上还有游戏手柄的压痕，真的是太可爱了，得拍照记录下来。  
被老婆发现了，没关系，反正他也拿不了我什么办法，嘻嘻。  
老婆要我删掉，怎么可能叻，好不容易拍到的独家照片，还这么可爱，我要把它设为壁纸，每次打开手机就可以收获一个可爱的老婆。  
老婆过来抓我，好可怕，得快点逃。  
趁着老婆在发呆的时候，嘿嘿，又有机会来偷拍他了。  
这次不拍照了，直接录像吧，在没有和老婆在一起的时候，也可以拿出来回味。

今天暂时不用跑业务，不如约老婆一起吃个午饭吧。也好吸吸老婆，给下午的工作状态充电。

拖老婆帮我买了一份和他一模一样的午饭，第一次吃老婆同款午饭，感觉还不错欸。怪不得他每天都吃，虽然吃多了有点没有营养。  
老婆说，他面对着一众口味的饭团很纠结的时候，最后都会买这一款双重美乃滋，果然是一个很专一的人呢！  
呀，吃太大口了，有点噎着了。  
抬头看老婆，这个小迷糊，把饭粒沾到脸上啦！  
不如趁机调戏一下他，把米粒拿下，放到嘴里，带着安达味道的米粒，果然不一样呢！  
看到老婆娇羞一笑，也跟着他相视一笑。

六角，你怎么又来打扰我和老婆的二人世界了？求求你，做个人。把我老婆的饭团都吓掉了。  
六角惊讶我们俩吃同样的饭团，当然是我拜托老婆买的，听说很好吃噢，只有他和我有得吃，哼。  
侧过脸，六角看不到，给老婆发射一个电眼，把老婆逗笑了。  
六角又想去老婆家玩，哼，休想，这周末我也要和老婆约会！

吃完饭走回办公室，老婆问起这周末我为什么没空，为的是弥补上周没有过成的二人世界约会呀。  
老婆怎么愣住了，是我太自作主张没有跟他商量约会的事情吗？这周末他是想宅家里不出来吗？还是对约会不感兴趣？  
老婆也没说什么，那就约好了，这周末进行一次正式的约会了。  
老婆也偷偷笑了，放心，我一定会把这次约会安排好的。  
这周末去高级餐厅吃晚饭，完了就顺水推舟回我家，顺便……做点成年人该做的事情。  
正想着入迷，老婆好像被虫子咬到一样，弹了起来，他没事吧？

老婆扔完垃圾，望着面前的征选公告发着呆。他是不是想参加？要不，看看哪里可以帮帮他？

老婆被六角抓去和柘植对质，不会出什么事吧，跟过去看看才行。  
六角看到柘植就很激动了，他大喊为什么要伤害小凑，冷静啊六角。  
双方坐下来，柘植说他不知道他上次的行为伤害了小凑，老婆为他作证，柘植不会因为别人的性取向而歧视他人，老婆这次好勇敢。

走在回家的路上，刚刚老婆为柘植的辩护，有点羡慕呢，他这么了解柘植，这么护着他，搞到自己也有些吃醋了。  
上周末老婆看到别人有梦想时候的眼睛闪闪发亮，他自己也有梦想，只是羞于出口，这次的文具征选，也加加油，好吗！安达为梦想前进的样子，也一定是很闪耀的！  
老婆拿着报名表，沉思了一会，最终还是确定要去试一试！这真的是太好了！  
老婆拿着报名表冲上来，他说是我给了他勇气，他有勇气去闯一闯了。  
是我吗？安达现在也是越来越完美了，是安达自己的勇气慢慢走出这个壳，我只是顺势推他一把而已。  
谢谢你，安达，你也让我成为了更好的自己。  
忍不住就在大街上抱紧老婆，他真的是太好了。  
他回抱我了！在人来人往的大街上！老婆，贴贴！他真的是好到无法用言语来形容，要好好爱护你才好！

安达

自从黑泽来家里住，感觉整个家都有生气了不少。  
他做的饭好好吃噢，说看着我吃得开心就够了，有人在家里做好吃的早饭，已经很满足了，说起来，好像已经有点习惯黑泽这么肉麻的话了。  
黑泽说，我脸上睡到有压痕了，噢，是昨晚玩游戏太困了吧，直接倒在游戏机上睡了。  
嗷，照照镜子，果然是呢，怎么这么不小心哟。  
听到背后咔嚓一声，哼，黑泽肯定在拍照，他还在偷笑叻！  
让他删掉他不听吼！气得起身去追他，抓住他的时候，不小心又读到了他的心声，他要把这张照片设成壁纸，每天拿出来玩赏一番。好啦好啦，真的好肉麻啦。  
好像，还蛮习惯这种生活了。  
想到这里，看看黑泽，他好像拿着手机又对着我了，他又在偷拍对吧？  
还在录像叻，真的是！

一边看着文件一边回想周末的事情，和黑泽交往第十天了，感觉整个人沉浸在蜜糖罐里一样幸福。  
前辈突然在旁边说，我是不是交女友了，啊，这，谈恋爱都被看出来了。他还八卦是谁，长什么样，幸好藤崎小姐及时叫他去找课长了，不然这一劫逃不过了。  
但是，我满怀幸福的样子真的有这么明显吗？

黑泽发讯息过来，问要不要一起吃午饭，当然可以啦，嘿嘿。  
完了，脸上笑得有点僵了，可是真的好幸福噢！

黑泽托我帮他买了饭团和茶，之前问他想吃什么午饭，他说和我一样就好了。  
饭团是双重美乃滋，不知道他习不习惯这个口味呢。他吃了一大口之后觉得还蛮好吃的，不愧是我男朋友，口味都差不都叻！

黑泽突然说我沾到米饭了，欸，他指了指自己的一边脸，我以为是这一边，就摸了一下，没有呀，他直接上手，把另外一边脸的那颗米粒拿了下来，放到自己嘴里，嗯，真的有点小肉麻呢。

不是吧，六角怎么又在这个时候出现了？刚刚的事情没有被他看到吧？  
幸好他的注意点在我们俩都是吃同样的饭团。  
这，黑泽替我捡起饭团，还帮我解围说是因为这家饭团好吃，托我买的，所有我们才会吃一样的东西。  
好啦，解围了还要发电眼，真的好肉麻呢！  
六角说这周也行来玩，好呀，但是黑泽说他没空，啊，没空啊，那……六角就说不来了，等大家有空再一起玩，行呀，反正多些人也热闹些。但是，黑泽怎么就没空了呢。

黑泽说，他要重新安排一次约会。欸？  
没有对约会不感兴趣啦，只是……觉得这样也挺好的，嘿嘿。  
不行，还在公司，不能把幸福表现得这么明显。  
手上又沾到饭粒了，黑泽又来帮我拿掉。  
牙白，又开始读心。黑泽和我两个人坐在高级的餐厅喝着香槟，然后，画面就转到了黑泽家的床上，这，这什么鬼啊！  
赶紧拿着喝完的纸杯走了，黑泽脑子里都是什么黄色废料。  
扔垃圾抬头，看到一张告示，无论哪一个部门都可以参加啊的新文具征选。有点心动，但是自己从未参加过什么企划，也不会写，算了。黑泽问我的时候，我也就说不太感兴趣罢了。  
转身看向黑泽的工位，要是我是黑泽的话，一定可以吧，能力这么强，做什么都可以。

六角突然过来，让我联系柘植，这是发生了什么？

没想到还是把黑泽拉下水了，这事和黑泽也没啥关系，有他在，也不知道为什么，有点安心。  
柘植一来，六角就冲上去了，别啊，别打架。  
原来是为了小凑的事情，是柘植又躲回自己的壳里面逃避了？他不是这样的，他已经开始改变了！  
不行得和六角解释清楚。  
好像，是这样第一次这么勇敢地为朋友辩护。

出来后，黑泽说刚刚他也有些吃柘植醋了，什么啦，这就吃醋了，但是听到黑泽夸我说刚刚为柘植说话很帅气，嘿，谢谢你的肯定呀。  
黑泽郑重地从包里拿出一份文件。  
这是文具征选的报名表？他……  
他说要是我想去，会全力支持自己。  
要不就试一试？有黑泽这颗定心丸在，一定可以的！  
不知从什么时候开始，有了黑泽的陪伴，自己就好像一直在改变，变得更加愿意接触人，更加勇敢了，刚刚为柘植辩护，也是这个原因吧。  
黑泽就这样在大街上抱过来了，随着他提问传过来的，还有他的心声，他越来越喜欢我了。我也一样。我也越来越喜欢眼前这个人了。

报名表填好了，怀揣着激动又紧张的心情拿着回去。  
还没到座位，六角就冲过来了，他为昨天的事情感到抱歉。没什么啦，人之常情，能理解。  
六角还说了，小凑是舞社的明日之星，大家都很支持他。真的是很羡慕小凑有一班这么好的朋友。  
想起昨晚黑泽说全力支持，加油！安达！你也可以成为文具征选的明日之星的！


	10. Chapter 10

黑泽

老婆终于把征选的报名报交上去了，真棒！老婆好好参加这次活动，我一定会全力支持他的！行吧，暂定的约会，又要推迟了，为了这次征选能成功，迟一点就迟一点吧。  
把乐趣留在后头，这样老婆既能安心去做自己想做的事情，自己还能再想一想，有什么更好的约会方法，没事，老婆开心第一位！  
看着老婆一脸认真的样子，忍住不脑子里就像些以前已经想过很久的画面。  
在完成这次征选后，可不可以，得到他的奖赏，让我等了这么久，真的很不甘心呢。

只剩下三天了，老婆好像好愁的样子，没事的，一定能行的，放轻松！  
老婆在翻他做功课的本子，翻到了一个企划，是关于手账笔的，虽然看起来有一点普通，但是相信在老婆的想法下，它是可以入选的。  
在和藤崎小姐鼓励完老婆这个想法以后，六角突然过来说一般般，喂？有事吗？安达好不容易建立起来的自信心你知道吗？  
还有三天嘛，说不定哪个灵光一闪就有想法了呢。

老婆这周末是宅家里不出来的了，过去陪他吧，要是有什么帮得上忙的，也好。给他倒了杯水，也别老是顾着画了，得休息休息。  
老婆这样说太见外了，只要呆在他身边，哪里都可以。就算静静地看着他，也是美好的一天呢！  
昨天六角真的很搞笑，他突然热血了起来，说是因为看到安达前辈这么努力，他也要向安达学习。  
老婆说了他昨天下班前大家暖心的举动，看来大家都很支持他去征选呀，真好。  
老婆说很羡慕我，总是那么的完美。他压力太大了，老是呆在家也不好，不如出去走走，就当作是约会练习。

这是和老婆第一次来游乐场，他东张西望的样子真的好可爱，得拍下来。  
“安达？”老婆终于看镜头了，得赶紧按快门记录下珍贵的瞬间。  
拍完了给他看，他说拍的很丑，怎么会呢！多可爱啊，甚至还想把这些图片设成桌面，天天看。老婆还拒绝了这个请求，我偏要！

记得老婆很爱吃甜食，可丽饼一定会对他胃口，果然，他发出了“好吃”的声音，小笨蛋，嘴角沾到奶油啦，帮他擦一擦。

坐旋转木马，老婆坐在前面的河马上，挺可爱的，很适合他呢。  
这些珍贵的瞬间，得拍下来，他坐在河马上小小一只，真的很可爱呢！

玩了这么久，他应该把沉浸于企划的烦恼忘掉些了吧。  
太好了，这次的约会练习目的达成了！  
这次不算约会，这只是临时起意的，只有精心安排的，才叫约会！因为这是安达人生中第一次约会，绝对不能出错！

老婆说想玩海盗船，想玩就玩！拉次够！  
不错！海盗船真的很好玩！不愧是老婆想玩的项目。

怀着忐忑的心情去买水，刚刚怎么会没有注意到老婆不舒服，真的是不应该！  
一直在自责刚才在海盗船上没有照顾好他。  
老婆说今天玩得很开心。嗯。  
老婆问我是不是累了。还好。  
我怎么会这样，居然没有注意到老婆不舒服。  
带老婆来游乐场的初衷是为了能够让他能一直欢声笑语下去，没想到败在了最后一个项目。

回到公司，刚出电梯门没走多远，就被老婆叫住了，问我今晚有没有空。  
只要是安达提出来的，就算多紧的时间，也要挤出来，况且，今晚都没有安排。  
没想到，老婆邀请我去约会练习，我没听错吧？是他主动欸！！！哇塞！今天的干劲马上就来了！好想马上下班哦！

老婆第一站就把我带到了书店。书店？他说起才想起来，今天是《狩龙人拉格纳》出版日！两个狂热粉在书架前聊起上一本单行本最后一幕，真的是怀念呢！

第二站是烧烤店，都是安达点的东西，烧烤鸡心好好吃哦！老婆真会点！  
原来这家烧烤店是老婆常来的店，我真的是有口福了，能吃到老婆安利的店，这里的环境还不错嘛！真会挑！

还没有吃完手上的鸡心，老婆就小心翼翼地递过来一份企划书，说是今天交上去的，真好！  
他这次的企划是做打气夹，把平时害羞说不出口的话，做成小夹子，传递给对方。  
这个企划真的很安达！是他的风格了！

老婆突然很正经地说跟我约会练习时发现了一些事情，面对心爱的人，必须把心意好好告诉对方才行。这是怎么了？  
他想和我一起开开心心的，我也是，希望安达脸上，笑容永远比愁容多。  
安达又说，在一起的时候，不止他开心，他也想我开心，这才是约会练习的意义。

所以，这是这次的约会练习的缘由吗？  
无差的，只要和老婆在一起，在哪里都很开心的。  
他这样敞开心扉，我也不能辜负他的期望。  
在别人和他的眼里，自己总是完美的，只有满足别人的期望，才会让人看到自己的内心。只是自己忘了，安达和别人，不一样。  
“你偶尔也依赖一下我嘛。”  
嗯？好像一直在照顾别人的感受，都忘了，去接受别人的照顾了。  
他让我在他面前放轻松，可是，这样就会出很多错欸，他会不会讨厌我了。  
斗嘴了好一会，老婆对我早上睡到鼻毛跑出来有点接受无能，他认真的样子真的好可爱。  
捂住嘴，就看不到我笑啦~没想到老婆最后还是和我一起笑。

没想到今天的约会练习，能去到这么棒的店，吃到这么棒的料理。  
12月的圣诞节，是和老婆交往后第一个圣诞节，一定要好好安排！  
这条街道没有人，不如就牵一下手？他没有拒绝，太好了！  
圣诞节，一定要给他一个美好的回忆，带他看一次美丽的烟花，给他一个完美的约会。  
欸，我刚刚是把心里话说出来了吗？他怎么知道有烟花？  
都怪自己多嘴，怎么就不经大脑呢。  
一瞬间还以为，老婆会读心呢，这怎么可能呢。  
要是老婆会读心，他能读到，我有多喜欢他吗？  
老婆就一把甩开我的手，这是？他在找手机，手机没忘带吧？  
安达看着我，心事重重，他是有什么要说吗？

安达

柘植打电话过来，说他最近和小凑相处得不错，有一个能够道早晚安的人，他已经很满足了。他改变了好多啊，没有以前那么社恐了，真为他高兴。他和小凑同居了呢，还想着去买一辆自行车，和小凑有一样的爱好，这个人，是完全沉浸在恋爱的粉红色泡泡里了吧。  
才发现，刚刚和柘植聊天，一直用“太好了”去敷衍他，唉，最近忙着征选的事情头都大了，柘植跟我说加油，挑战新事物会使人茁壮，但愿吧。  
说到这里，以为柘植快要说完了，没想到，他居然还没有说重点。  
不是，重点也太劲爆了吧，柘植居然从魔法师毕业了？！原来那个都市传言是真的？要是想失去魔法，那不就得和黑泽……柘植还语重心长地说，我迟早会毕业的。接下来他还要作为前辈说些话，很认真地听他说下去，结果是废话，挂了，不想再听你秀恩爱了。

今天把报名表交上去了，要开始加油了！  
黑泽说，约会顺延暂停，就是为了我能好好参加这次比赛吗？这样不会让黑泽等太久吗？  
有黑泽这句话我就放心了。那我一定会好好加油的！！！等待下次约会的到来！  
欸，黑泽怎么看着我的眼神不对劲，他在想些什么啦，还在笑哦。  
他让我凑近说，到底要说什么小秘密啦。  
什么，奖赏？是……是柘植说的那种吗？有关于魔法师毕业的吗？

可是，我还没有做好准备，但是对方是黑泽欸，到做什么准备呢，能想到的，他也会比我早能想到。不行，我这是在干嘛，既然黑泽给了我时间准备企划，我就要好好用心去做，在这里想什么呢！但是又有点想黑泽了。

只剩下三天就要截稿了，都没有想好要交什么。大家都让我慢慢来。  
Emmm，有一个想法想给大家看看，“能打造自己专属的手账擦擦彩色亮片笔”，这个可以吧？  
藤崎小姐和黑泽都觉得可以，太好了！六角冷不防地在后面说了一句，“我觉得一般般欸。”  
是吗？一般般啊……  
黑泽安慰我，灵感总在一瞬间，慢慢来。

终于可以休息，在家有一大段时间慢慢想了，怎么办，怎么画都没有达到想象的目标，好烦呐。  
真的是麻烦黑泽了，明明是宝贵的休息日，他却过来陪我，我还不一定能顾得上他。  
那就休息一下吧，黑泽刚刚倒的水，水温刚刚好，和他一并坐在床下，他给我说了昨天六角的事情。没想到，自己还能影响别人，让别人激起斗志。

昨天，下班的时候，藤崎小姐给了两颗巧克力我，说是给我征选加油，组长跟我说，剩下的工作他帮我做，让我先走。虽然他没有明面上说出来，但是从他搭在我肩膀上的手，读出了他想让我快点回家准备征选的事情。大家都好好哦，好怕辜负大家的期望啊。  
要是我是黑泽就好了，一定会很快就能把这个企划做完的。  
黑泽突然提出要出去走走，当作是约会练习，也好，说不定，能在这次练习中找到灵感呢？

游乐园坐碰碰车的都是情侣欸，两个男生这样会不会太突兀了呀？  
黑泽又在拍我了，真的是，习惯了。  
还要设成桌面，怎么回事啦，这么丑的照片怎么能设成桌面！不要！

可丽饼真好吃！黑泽可真会买！

坐旋转木马，黑泽坐在后面的白马上，真的很合适他呢。  
黑泽又在录像了，别录啦，真是的。

多亏黑泽这次带我出来游乐场玩，心情没有那么紧张了。  
黑泽还说这次是约会练习，这分明是约会嘛。  
他还很郑重地说，这只是练习而已。  
他要给我一个更特别的约会，只是因为，那是我人生中第一次约会。他真的好细心，这都能想到。

哇！后面有人玩海盗船欸！好想玩！  
好开心！终于能玩海盗船了。当海盗船晃到第二下的时候，不行了，有点晕了。

好晕，黑泽买来水了。对不起，我也不知道自己会晕船。  
已经是约会练习的尾声了，就搞这么一出，害得黑泽也沮丧了起来。  
“今天玩得很开心呢。”希望能让黑泽开心起来，但是还说这么闷闷的。  
他也累了？问他他说还好，那他是生气了？啊啊啊，怎么办，不知道黑泽在想什么，怎么去开导他。  
对了，自己不是有魔法吗？可以读心啊！  
想个借口，对了，他身上沾东西了。  
悄悄地捏他衣服，黑泽都没注意到，他内心一直在自责没有注意到自己刚刚的不舒服。

这次游玩不欢而散，回到家，拜这次约会练习所赐，找到了灵感，企划也做好了，终于完成了！

从企划部出来，看到黑泽上班了，不如就现在！  
把黑泽叫住了，确认今晚有空，不如……就去约会练习？上次是黑泽主动，这次该轮到我了吧？

今天是《狩龙人拉格纳》出版日，作为两个书粉，第一站不如就去购入新出的单行本！上一本结尾的画面还历历在目，黑泽还记得，我们还一起把名场面的台词一起说出来了呢。  
黑泽也喜欢这家烧烤店，我也就安心了。这家烧烤店虽然便宜，但是味道超棒的！

是时候让黑泽看看自己交上去的企划了。黑泽还在这里东张西望。  
他很郑重地接了过去，翻开，好紧张啊，他会怎么评价这个企划呢。  
跟黑泽解释了设计意图，他夸这个企划很有我的风格，很棒，真的吗！

黑泽，真的，通过约会练习，才发现，原来我们两个之间，还是有很多的保留，没有把心意告知对方，默默地放在心里，如果不说出来的话，对方不会知道的，如果我没有读心术，我就不可能知道你喜欢我，更不可能和你走这么远。  
黑泽总是为我着想，老是想着怎么让我开心，其实，我也想让黑泽开心，爱是双向的，这样才有意义。

被黑泽反问。对，这是因为这样，所以，想让黑泽也融入到自己的生活中，体验自己走过的地方，吃过的东西，分享彼此的心情。

黑泽开始坦白，虽然他在大家眼中总是一个完美的人，做事先考虑如何满足别人对他的期望再做，以为满足别人的期待，就能让别人不关注他的外表，看到他的内心，所以他也用同样的方式对待自己。  
原来是这样，自己也是不对，现在不知不觉很多事情都依赖上黑泽了，害到他老是担心自己。  
两个人相处下来，也不是什么重要的场合，也不是上下属的关系，放松就好了，不用时时当着“完美先生“。  
黑泽扭捏起来了，没见过他这样子呢！  
怎么会讨厌黑泽呢！真是的。  
没关系啦，都没关系哦！！！  
欸，等等，早上睡到鼻毛跑出来，额，这有点不行。  
黑泽怎么笑出来啦，人家是认真的啦。  
哈哈哈，好啦，不要捂住嘴啦，大家一起笑就是啦。

刚刚那家店很合黑泽胃口，真的是太好了。幸好还没到12月，以那家店的火爆程度，12月肯定没有位置的，也很难带黑泽过来吃了。  
12月的圣诞节，有些小期待呢，是和黑泽过的第一个圣诞节。  
走着走着，手就被黑泽牵起来了。  
读到了黑泽的心，他想圣诞节那天放烟花。  
不小心就说出来了，完蛋了，把黑泽的惊喜都说出来了。  
为了圆谎，只能说他刚刚说漏嘴了，黑泽好懊恼。  
换做是常人，被别人听到心声，也会很反感吧。都是读心术，要是不使用它，就不会读到黑泽的内心，也就不会让他困扰了。  
刚刚在店里才跟他说要坦诚相待，自己却隐瞒了魔法的事情。  
黑泽说一瞬间以为我会读心，其实我真的会。  
黑泽内心又在独白，不行，这样老是窃听别人的内心，好像犯了罪一样。  
要是黑泽知道了自己有这个魔力，会不会不能像从前一样相处了？


	11. Chapter 11

黑泽

早晨回到公司，每天去企划部那边兜一圈，打听企划征选的结果，今天终于打听到了，欸！老婆的企划入选了！太好了！我一定要第一个把这个好消息告诉他。  
他今天怎么这早就到了，趁着没人，好想抱他！  
企划入选了！！！！  
老婆还拍我，怎么了嘛，抱一抱庆祝不行吗？六角在看着也没关系，反正他也猜不到我俩是那种关系。  
不愧是我徒弟，知道这是一种洋气的打招呼方式。  
太好了，接下来，可以期待老婆企划的第二次评选，还有……延迟的奖赏。  
老婆企划的入选，比自己拿到一个大的订单还要开心，天哪！他真的是太棒了！  
说不定，通过这次征选，老婆的企划能顺利到达最后一关，并且顺利生产出来，那就太好了！  
既然企划部长这么严格，我能为老婆做点什么？就从报告演说抓起吧，他对于报告好像不太熟悉，趁着这段日子，多加练习！  
嗯，就这样，从今天开始，晚上下班以后给老婆进行特训，又是一个在公司光明正大独处的机会呢。

把自己这么多年积累下来，比较奏效的方法跟老婆分享，他一脸认真的样子真可爱。  
给老婆培训，怎么会累呢？这种机会还求之不得呢！  
这么辛苦，就是为了以后的奖励，第一次正式约会，第一次正式地过圣诞节。  
嘿嘿，老婆说了什么？为了能好好地享受约会，他也会加油的？嗯？好想听他再说好多好多遍。我也想和你好好地享受。

老婆一天天地在进步，报告也做得越来越流畅了，一定能行的！等他入选的那天，就是奖励前奏开启！

今天就是老婆的报告日了，他平时这么累，今天应该好好犒劳他，可惜要出去洽谈公务，不能一直陪着他，为他加油打气，希望这个打气便当，能给他力量。  
等今天的报告结束，就可以顺理成章地给老婆开一个庆功会，顺便想要奖赏。  
老婆，加油！

洽公回来，正打算去找老婆，没想到在电梯口就能碰到他，真的是太巧了。  
欸，他怎么好像不高兴的样子，是遇上什么困难了吗？  
他嘴上说着没有，没关系，回到家，开庆功宴，他会开心起来的。

企划部部长？她叫住了安达，还看到了我，问了一句我和安达是不是关系很好，确实，谢谢，原来我们关系好谁都能看得见，要是以后……  
老婆的企划没被选上，但是被企划部部长表扬了，太厉害了，就算没有被xu选上，能够被这么严格的人夸奖，也是另一种肯定啊！  
这个小傻瓜，怎么就开始道歉了呢。没有选上没关系的，努力了就行了。  
他好像还是不太高兴，回家就好了，慢慢哄一下，俩好久都没有做除了工作以外，放松自己的事情啦，今晚就好好放松。  
没关系的，这次征选的结果其实并不重要，重要的是他努力了，并且在其中找到了自信，这才是这次征选最好的结果。

老婆怎么从公司回来就一脸沉重了？找个话题轻松一下气氛？  
点蜡烛会不会太过了？老婆好像突然被电击到一样，下意识说出了“没有“。  
他真的没事吗？一下午都这样的脸色，他是不是不舒服？  
要不和他聊一聊约会的事情？计划好在安东大楼的楼顶，让朋友在远处放烟花，我们俩就可以一起牵着手看烟火表演了。  
他好像还是不开心欸，要不跟他开玩笑地要奖赏？  
欸，是我又说漏嘴了？他怎么知道我现在内心想的是要奖赏？

老婆停下来了，很郑重地喊了我一声，嗯？怎么了宝贝？  
欸？他是主动了吗？不懂这方面的事情？虽然已经在事前做了很多这方面的功课，家里也备好了东西，这会不会有些突然？  
这样的老婆实在是太可爱了，想马上吃掉！  
他也太紧张了，是不是因为我之前帮了他这么多，他才会奖励我的？他现在已经鼓起很大勇气了，我也要加油！他真的好温柔体贴。  
怎么一把被推开了，也是，这种事情对于他来说，我还是太急了，等他慢慢适应再来也不迟，勉强没有幸福。

老婆有事情要告诉我？不会是什么不好的消息吧？  
他会读心？知道了惊喜的细节，知道了刚刚自己在担心他，那他会不会在平时就读到，我在过去的七年里，是如何的爱他？

他现在需要的是冷静下来，从来没见过他有这么慌过。  
相信他有这样的魔法，但这又有什么关系呢？要是没有这个魔法，七年了，才能让我得以靠近他，·让他知道，身边有一个默默爱护他的人。  
他把我的手拿开了，是，继续不下去了吗？  
不要哭了宝贝，你一哭我的心在滴血了。  
他害怕失去魔法，害怕因为失去魔法而不能和我再走下去，而不知道怎么办了。

只要安达开心快乐就好了，只要他开心，就算是不在一起了，也是一种对他的解脱。  
安达的笑容，是世界上最温暖灿烂的，于我而言。  
如果不能快乐地在一起，不如分开干脆，对谁都好。  
我不是是太自私了，这样地喜欢了他七年，还害他现在落泪。

他不说话了，只是在哭，好想好想抱住他，告诉他我并没有那么狠心，可是不能，人总要接受分离。他现在也在厌恶我了吧。  
他点头了，没事，就当作是一场美好的回忆，谢谢你，安达。

安达

昨天，听到了黑泽的心声，还不小心说漏嘴了，他以为我有读心的魔法。隐瞒了这么久，要不要和他坦白，其实我是真的可以读心，要是坦白了，我们还能不能像以前一样相处啊。  
柘植到了，对，今天约了柘植来餐厅。还没有说出自己的事，柘植就开始倒苦水了，他想和小凑培养一样的爱好，于是买了辆自行车给小凑，结果小凑好像不领情的样子。以前，柘植还是魔法师的时候，碰一下小凑就能知道对方在想什么，但是现在已经从魔法师毕业了，他也不知道怎么办才好。  
难道，要一辈子都做魔法师，才能够读懂黑泽内心要想什么吗？  
被柘植突然一声大吼吓到了，他跟我说不可以过度依赖魔法，魔法迟早都会消失，那我该如何是好，要是不知道黑泽内心的想法，怎么去了解他呢。  
要用自己的能力？自己？的？能力？是什么？  
确实，不能太依赖魔法了，万一失去了它，不能过会正常生活怎么办。  
嗯，从现在开始，尽量少点接触人，再早一点上班，避免人群，靠自己！你一定可以的！安达！

一出电梯门，以为已经够早了，没想到黑泽又叫住了我，冲过来给了我一个熊抱，被抱得有点喘不过起来了，欸，不对，六角还在，黑泽，注意一下！这不是在家里，这是在公司啦！  
还好，六角以为这是打招呼，没有误会黑泽和我。  
黑泽喘着气说，刚刚企划部的人告诉他，我的方案企划通过了。  
不是吧？这是真的吗？居然通过了？  
第二次评选是报告演说，天，六角说企划部部长很凶。啊，那我还会有戏吗？  
当她说到“可以了”，就是否决了这个提案。天哪，好可怕，有点想退缩了。  
哼，六角说到我都不想去了。都怪他。  
黑泽突然很认真地叫了我的名字，欸，今晚开始特训？

黑泽的方法好厉害！以前都没有想到过这种演说的方法，要学起来！不愧是我们公司的王牌销售！  
黑泽下周也还是要给我集训，这样会不会太累着他呀？  
黑泽怎么比我还要开心啦，企划还没有正式通过呢！  
好啦好啦，结束以后一定会好好的报答他。  
他怎么又在一脸轻松地讲这些，这不是还在公司嘛，幸好，没人了，害羞死了。  
够了嘛，明明是听到的还要装糊涂，真的害羞了。

第一天是黑泽开课，讲授关于如何做好PPT；第二天是他当考官，我来进行模拟演讲，第三天去买饭团的时候，老板还特地送了我一个小便当，真好。不断地练习，不断地更改，演说报告，我准备好了！

就是今天了！安达，你能行！  
欸，黑泽这么早就在公司门口等人了？他是在……等我？  
早上能见到黑泽，真的是太安心了。  
这是黑泽为我做的爱心便当？！  
下班以后还有庆功宴？今天可太丰富了！  
加油！

黑泽今天看起来真的好开心哦，我也要为今晚的庆功宴加油！报告我会尽自己所能去做的！  
欸，听到后面有人跟企划部的部长打招呼，牙白，怎么会在这个重要的关头碰上今天评选的考官。  
还是晚了上班了，今天电梯的人好多，把企划部部长挤到了我前面，不好，怎么又听到别人的心声了，还是部长的。  
原来在部长的眼里，没有一个像样的企划啊，她只觉得，大家设计得花里胡哨的，都没有注重文具的本质，也没有站在使用者的角度上思考。  
天，不要让这些影响自己的心情，我真的不想再读心了。  
“早知道就别办什么企划征选了。”好像一记重重的铁锤，锤碎了准满怀的信心。

黑泽准备的便当，真的好丰富，全部都是我爱吃的，上一层是菜，下一层是放着“要相信自己”字样紫菜的饭。黑泽好用心，谢谢，我会加油的！

嗯，按照和黑泽排练的顺序，先是对产品的介绍，还没有说两句，企划部部长就说这个企划感觉很无趣，欸，接下来该怎么办？哦，对，这个提前演练过，让部长翻到第三页就能看到企划的意图了。  
她怎么不翻，这完全是在意料之外的状况。  
“可以了。”是像六角说的那样，大半个月以来辛苦准备的企划，就这样被否决了吗？就这样结束了吗？黑泽特意为我做了这么久的集训，就这样还没开始就结束了？  
“可以离开了。”  
真的就这样离开吗？  
或许，可以靠一下魔法？真的，真的不想这么快就结束，冲一冲或许有机会挽回呢？  
不好意思了，只能把今天在电梯里窃听到的部长的心声复读出来了。  
部长终于肯让我继续说下去了，尽管最后还是落选了。  
说好的把魔法封印起来，到了紧急关头，还是会忍不住去用它。  
安达，你真的是逊爆了。

刚出电梯门就看到了黑泽，好对不起他这么久以来对我的集训，而我却偷偷用了魔法去剽窃企划部部长的内心，这样真的好不安。  
怎么能让黑泽担心呢，而且这原本就是我自己事情，是多亏了黑泽帮忙才完美起来的，他帮我，我已经很高兴了。

企划部部长怎么会突然叫住我，是有什么重要的话说吗？  
也能猜到，从她说出“可以了”，我就知道自己没戏了，嗯。  
但是，她表扬了我对于文具的看法。这样真的好吗？窥窃别人的内心得来的情报，这真的是我想要的结果吗？  
真的好对不起黑泽一直对自己的帮助，很抱歉没有选上。

只要努力就行了？可是我这次靠的可是读心的魔法，并不是自己努力来的。  
抱歉啊，果然是自己不够自信呢。  
早知道结果这样，还不如早点放弃，对于魔法也好，对于征选也好。

这次真的作弊太严重了，对不起自己的良心，也对不起自己的努力。  
自信没有建立，倒是发现了自己一无是处。

黑泽给倒上酒，开饭了。  
“安达好像没有精神的样子。”欸？原来是我们的脚碰到一起了。  
算了算了，碰到就碰到吧。  
不小心又读到了黑泽的约会安排，他这样精心准备，却被我偷听到了，一点都不惊喜了。  
完蛋，又把黑泽的心声说出来了。我怎么就这么多嘴呢。  
黑泽是不是忍了很久了？要奖赏的事情？要不，就今晚吧？我再也不想听到别人的心声了，也刚好顺了黑泽的意。  
要是今天能摆脱魔法，我就不用被魔法这个东西折磨了，黑泽，救我。

没有，才不是因为纯粹地想给黑泽奖赏才这样的，我只是利用黑泽，并没有真正的想做那种事，我才没有体贴和温柔，对不起，我做不到了。

不是，我没有，黑泽并没有勉强我，是我勉强他！我怎么会这么差劲！  
安达，如果不把拥有魔法这件事，告诉全心全意爱你的黑泽，你真的对得起你的良心吗！

在过去和刚刚，偷窥了很多黑泽内心的想法，所有的惊喜都不叫惊喜了，都被我听去了，还听到了，黑泽未说出口的关心。  
我把事实说出来了，黑泽还会像以前一样爱我吗？

他知道我没有骗他，是真的相信我吗？  
黑泽抓住了我的手腕，紧紧地握住了，他认为我没有在骗他。但是我已经瞒了他这么久，是我骗了他。  
我真的害怕失去魔法，就像柘植那样，要是失去了魔法，根本就不知道对方在想什么，也不能认真地去了解对方藏在内心说不出口的想法，真的好怕好怕，要是没了魔法，怎么能和黑泽一起快快乐乐地走下去。

“希望安达做出不会折磨自己的选择。”  
我的选择？  
“希望安达每天都能开心的笑着。”  
“我们不如到此为止吧。”

一句一句，像刀一样，剜着心脏。  
不敢看他，怕看了，更舍不得，怕自己反悔了，其实内心里的黑泽，还住在里面，从来没有离开过。

“我知道了。”  
对不起，不要再说了，我怕再接触到黑泽的一分一毫，就要动摇了。


	12. Chapter 12

黑泽  
太难了，不知道该怎么选择约会那天的餐厅，老婆喜欢的是日式餐厅，该怎么选好呢，要不问一下女生吧，她们或许有经验呢？公司里这么多女生，好像只有藤崎小姐比较没那么八卦，不如就问她吧！  
到底哪一家才会适合老婆和我的约会晚餐呢？  
藤崎小姐居然说出了这两家餐厅都可能让他紧张，难道我又说漏嘴什么了吗？  
啊，也对，藤崎小姐这样细致入微的女生，也看出来我和安达之间有些什么了，那也不妨直说了。  
约会那天，想带他去看一场烟火，要让我们俩第一次约会那天成为记忆中最美好的一天，说出来的话，就要说到做到。

一切都结束了，明天的约会，不会再有主角出现了。

平安夜晚上也没什么事做，既然让朋友开了安东大楼的天台，不如去那里吹吹风，一个人冷静一下也好。  
有一个穿着安达经常穿的便服的人跪在那里？是安达吗？他真的来了？  
安达？  
是他！真的是安达！！！他怎么来了！！！  
好可惜，今天不能放烟火了。  
是我的锅，不应该害着安达记着今天的约定，现在什么都没有了，怎么会是一次完美的约会呢。

他受不了了？他怎么了？是不是我对他太过了？  
他超级后悔？他心里还有我？我们是不是还有继续的可能？  
你一点都不自私，是我自私了，私自喜欢了你七年，你才不是大烂人，我才是。  
他，他心里还是有我的！！！这就是我喜欢了七年的人，坦坦荡荡地把自己的心里话说出来，谢谢你，安达，谢谢你的回应。  
这个拥抱，是我们的约定，既然在一起了，以后就不能再分开了，不管你会误会我多少次，逃避多少次，我都会去追随你。  
感谢小天使的魔法，要是没有它，这么多年的感情，可能只会永远是单箭头，可能永远得不到回应。  
喜欢他，与他有无魔法无关，只是喜欢这一个纯粹又善良的人，一直默默地闪闪发光却不自知。  
准备好了契约万年笔，本是不抱希望地带着的，现在终于能派上用场了。  
请永远呆在我身边。  
老婆笑了，他的笑容，最好看了。

今天的烟花表演不是取消了？也没有安排其他的呀？怎么就放起烟花来了呢？  
老婆看到烟花笑了，开心就好，他开心了，我也开心了。

老婆很肯定地回答了我，就算失去魔法也没关系。  
太好了！！！！！！！！平安夜是个好日子！！！！！！！！我终于不只是能在颅内开车了，终于可以实战了！！！！

圣诞节一睁眼就能看到老婆，真的是太幸福了！  
昨晚真的是美妙的一晚，给老婆破除了魔法，这件事，想了这么久，行动起来了。我爱圣诞节。早上也想再来一次呢！

真好呢，和老婆同一个公司，经过的时候可以和他调调情，每天去上班也是一件快乐的事情，老婆就是能量补给站~

每天能跟老婆一起下班，真是一件快乐的事情呢。多让我看看，这令我魂牵梦绕了这么久的可人。  
真的是厉害啊，明明已经被我破除了魔法，还能知道我心里面想什么，不亏是我老婆！  
是哦，我把什么都写着脸上，那接下来，老婆知道我想干嘛了吧？  
下班的能量补给，需要亲亲才能够重启黑泽优一！晚上再战！

安达  
自从那天以后，生活好像全部都恢复回30岁以前的样子了，依旧是闹钟到点就起，上班途中买两个饭团，尽量避开早高峰的人群。  
“我们不如到这里。”这句话，在脑海里久久不能散去。  
现在的黑泽和我，宛如生活在同一平面上的两条平行线，毫无交集了。  
谁让自己上次说了这么过分的话，让他这么伤心。

才过了一天，怎么感觉好像已经过了一年一样，日历上用红笔标注的约会的日子，也就那样过吧，已经回不去了。

前辈过来安慰我，说不要再为企划被刷下来而感到烦恼了。  
企划的事情，我早就知道会不行了，没什么大不了的。  
其他的事情，才是烦恼的根源。

就算是最爱的双重美乃滋饭团，也是食不下咽。藤崎小姐坐到了桌子的对角，问起了我和黑泽怎么了。还说我们俩把什么事情都写在脸上，欸？

藤崎小姐把黑泽问她参考约会的事情说出来了，对不起，黑泽，还害你这么用心。  
藤崎小姐还说，因为最近收到自己的启发，打算去考一个自己感兴趣很久的证书。我有这么能影响别人吗？  
不管怎么样，都必须喜欢做出那个选择的自己。   
我真的有喜欢现在做出这样决定的自己吗？  
谢谢藤崎小姐的一番话。

早早就为平安夜这天请了假，拿起手机看新闻，“为了安全考虑，取消圣诞烟火秀。”  
没关系啦，反正约会不成功，取不取消，也是那样。  
反正也是请了假，倒还不如在家补觉，回公司见到黑泽可不是更尴尬。

不是吧，今天怎么会有人来找我？不会是黑泽吧？开门见到是柘植我就放心了。

柘植今天怎么了，圣诞节不是应该陪小凑吗？怎么会找我了呢？  
是小凑把我和黑泽的事情告诉给柘植了呀，又是六角！

但是我真的害怕失去魔法！  
柘植又来第二次土下座了，他还说，失去魔法不可怕，还有很多种方式能够让对方知晓彼此的心意，有什么事情，大家说开了，慢慢去解决，慢慢去了解对方。  
但是我和黑泽已经掰了，还有可能吗？  
柘植让我听听自己内心的声音，我还是好喜欢黑泽。  
柘植把他的自行车借给我了。打电话给藤崎小姐确认黑泽还在不在公司，他不在，那他要不就在家，要不就去了安东大楼。  
安达，冲！  
在30岁的人生里，很少有这样，身边的朋友，给自己推一把，让自己勇敢地面对自己的人生选择，倾听自己内心的声音。

到了，到了，安东大楼到了，黑泽，等我！  
安东大楼的天台，并没有人，他是不是不来了，要不要打电话给他？  
有人在背后叫我。是黑泽！

“烟火没有了。”  
——没关系  
“害你惦记着今天的约定。”  
是我，是我才会把情况搞得这么一团糟。

明明是自己选择离开黑泽的，却老是念念不忘。  
明明自己这么糟糕，但是还是好想好想和黑泽继续下去，他已经成为我生活中的一部分了，好像离开了他，心里就像空了一块。  
把话说出来，心里好受多了，黑泽，我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。  
黑泽的千言万语，都融在这个拥抱中，积聚了七年的情感，源源不断地传入身体里。  
黑泽并没有怪罪魔法，反倒还感激这个魔法，是啊，要是没有这个魔法，就不可能听到黑泽内心的声音，更不可能和黑泽除了同期同事外有其他的发展。  
被抱得越来越紧了，他好像生怕我跑了一样。  
黑泽的喜欢，与魔法无关，是因为他一直看着我的成长。  
好感动，除了母亲，柘植以外，还有人这样关系自己。

黑泽说完一番话，后退一步，单膝跪下了。  
他拿出了一对万年笔。  
这是？  
确实，要是戴戒指的话，太招摇了，公司里大家都会八卦，万能笔既实用，又能随时带着。不愧是心思细腻的黑泽。  
我会永远呆在你身边的！

今天烟花表演不是取消了吗？怎么还会有？  
不过在圣诞节能看到烟花，真的好开心哦！

失去魔法，怎么会可怕呢，想通了，只要心意相通的两个人，不再需要魔法来帮助了。  
好了，今晚终于可以解除魔法了，黑泽，你也可以了解一个心愿了。

早上从优一的床上醒来，他还在睡啊，昨晚他也是很累了。  
好好笑哦，谁一大早起来不说早安直接说生的那就快乐，也只有这一个人了吧。  
欸欸，怎么腿就跨到我腰上了，手还搂上来了，真是的，不是吧，早上也要来？

现在的我，没有了魔法，再也不怕随便和人接触的事和读到他们的心声，也可以和优一暗暗秀恩爱，嘿嘿。  
下班的日常就是一起回家，对了，是回优一的家，我们同居了。

真是的，不要老是看着人家啦，会害羞啦，一看就知道，优一心里想着，太喜欢自己了，这么久了还不了解这个人的脑子里想些什么吗。  
真是的，优一把心里的事情全部写在脸上。接下来他在想什么？又是想要奖赏，对吗？


End file.
